Mianhae, Taehyung
by Brownyes
Summary: Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Atas semua yang telah aku lakukan terhadapmu. Tapi, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Kim Taehyung.– Jeon Jungkook. Nado, saranghae, Jeon Jungkook. Jeomal saranghae. Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan. Aku akan terus bersamamu, melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku, apapun yang terjadi.- Kim Taehyung
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfic** **'** **Mianhae, Taehyung** **'**

 **Chapter 1 'First Meet'**

Main cast : Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

Support cast : All member BTS

Rated : T, school life, romance, hurt, sad, GS for uke, drabble flicet

Lenght : Chapter maybe, This is Vkook fanfic, slight MinYoon.

Summary :

Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Atas semua yang telah aku lakukan terhadapmu. Tapi, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Kim Taehyung. – Jeon Jungkook. Nado, saranghae, Jeon Jungkook. Jeomal saranghae. Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan. Aku akan terus bersamamu, melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun itu harus mengambil nyawaku. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. – Kim Taehyung.

DLDR! Kalo ada typo mian. Ini cerita punya saya. Kalo ada kesamaan mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan. No Plagiat!

All is Jungkook P.O.V

Kubuka buku putih bergambar kartun kelinci berpita itu, dan mulai menggoreskan tinta di atasnya.

 ** _Dear, diary Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Senin, 20 Maret 2016. 09.00PM: KST_**

 ** _Yey...hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk SMA. Apalagi aku masuk ke SMA yang paling aku inginkan, SMA di Seoul yang paling diinginkan oleh kebanyakan temanku di Busan. Bangtan Senior High School. Yah, bisa dibilang aku masuk kesini butuh perjuangan yang panjang dan bisa dibilang susah. Tapi aku senang, karena semua usahaku selama ini terbalaskan. Dan ditambah kata Appa jika aku diterima, aku bisa tinggal sendiri dan Appa menjanjikan sebuah apartement minimalis di dekat Bangtan SHS, mungkin sekitar 20 menit jika berjalan kaki. Hari ini adalah masa orientasi. Dan aku kebetulan masuk kelas 10A. Dibilang senang ya aku senang kelewat senang bahkan, hanya saja aku masih belum memiliki teman, mungkin hanya sekedar teman sekelas yang kebetulan ramah padaku dan mengajakku berbincang sebentar, Aku punya teman seperjuangan dari Busan, namanya Park Jimin. Ia adalah namja aneh temanku sejak SD. Oh, ya. Hari ini aku duduk di bangku yang tersisa terakhir dan diduduki seorang namja yang sifatnya dingin, pendiam, dan memiliki tatapan tajam. Pertama kali aku melihatnya aku sedikit merinding sebenarnya, tapi setelah menjalani satu hari dengan duduk di sebelahnya? Kurasa tidaklah buruk. Mungkin hanya saja dia sedikit susah diajak mengobrol, bahkan saat aku panggil. Dia tidak bergerak sama sekali dari tempatnya. Dia tetap membenamkan kepalanya di atas tangannya. Dia namja yang unik, entahlah hanya firasatku saja atau apa. Tapi aku penasaran dan ingin kenal lebih dalam dengannya. Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa aku bagi denganmu diary. Aku sudah mengantuk. Bye._**

 ** _Pertanda_**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

* * *

Malam yang panjang, dingin, dan sunyi itu telah berganti dengan pagi yang cerah, indah, dengan matahari yang dengan tanpa malu membagi sinarnya kepada penduduk bumi, dengan daun yang basah akibat embun, burung-burung yang berkicau dengan riangnya, angin yang berhembus menyapa setiap orang yang keluar dari tempat huniannya yang nyaman, beberapa ruas jalan yang masih sedikit tertutup salju. Aku pun bangkit dari ranjang untuk bersiap mengawali hari sebagai siswi Bangtan SHS yang resmi, yah bisa dibilang begitu, setelah melalui masa orientasi 3 hari yang lalu selama 3 hari dan pembagian kelas di masa orientasi hari ketiga. Aku telah resmi menjadi peserta didik di Bangtan SHS. Menghadapi berbagai macam tugas, dan berkutat dengan buku-buku. Semua sudah siap, baju sudah lengkap, buku sudah, Semua sudah. Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartementku yang indah dan nyaman ditemani dengan syal katun merah kesayanganku yang melingkar indah di leherku ke wilayah yang dingin tapi tidak dingin, panas juga tidak panas. Well, bisa dibilang sejuk. Yup, hari adalah awal Musim Semi. Aku paling suka musim ini, dimana semua bermekaran, kanan kiri jalan dipenuhi oleh deretan bunga yang indah dan baunya sangat harum. Hari ini, akan menjadi permulaan yang bagus untukku.

* * *

"Jungkook! Itukah kau?"

"Yoongi? Kau Yoongi, kan? Temanku waktu SD? "

"Iya. Ini aku Min Yoongi, mana mungkin kau lupa? "

"Yah...kau kan tahu sendiri. Aku baru mengenalmu saat kelas 3, lalu pertengahan kelas 4 kau pindah ke Daegu. "

Aku tidak menyangka aku akan bertemu dengan Yoongi, temanku saat SD. Yah, bisa dibilang kami ini dekat saat SD dulu tapi hanya untuk kurun waktu 1 tahun karena Yoongi harus ikut ayahnya dinas ke Daegu. Waktu itu, aku menangis ketika mengetahui kalau Yoongi akan pindah. Ah...itu adalah kenangan memalukan. Aku menangis di depan gerbang rumah Yoongi sambil membawa karton yang bertuliskan 'KAJJIMA' saat sehari sebelum perpindahan Yoongi. Aku berjam-jam berjongkok di depan pagar. Sudah, tak usah di ingat itu adalah bagian dari masa lalu, dan saat itu aku masih SD, itu artinya kau masih kecil. Jadi wajar, kan?

Di koridor kami terus membicarakan hal sewaktu kami kecil, sesekali Yoongi menceritakan perbedaan Busan dengan Daegu, dan bagaimana rasanya hidup tanpaku. Aku sampai terbahak mendengarnya. Semua yang ia ceritakan membuatku tertawa, bingung, dan terkejut. Tapi yang paling terkejut adalah saat.

"Hah?! Kau? Pacaran dengan Jimin?! Jimin si namja aneh, bantet, sipit itu?!" pekikku hampir berteriak, sampai semua pasang mata di koridor tertuju padaku. Aku langsung membungkuk meminta maaf. Aku malu sekali, tapi aku juga sangat terkejut.

"Pfft...Ne, Jungkookie... " kulihat Yoongi mencoba menahan tawa dengan menutup mulutnya sambil sesekali melirikku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Yak! Jangan begitu..! sejak kapan? "

"Eum...sejak 1 tahun yang lalu mungkin. Dia mengajakku bertemu dari _social media_ saat akhir musim dingin tahun lalu. Dan dia mengajakku jadian di Namsan Tower. "

"Wah...Daebak. aku tidak menyangka kalau anak seaneh itu, malah bisa seromantis itu. "

"Ya..entahlah. kau kelas mana? "

"10A. Kau? "

"Daebak. Kita satu kelas. Tapi aku tidak melihatmu dari kemarin, kau kemana memang? "

"Aku dikelas. Tapi mungkin kau tidak melihatku karena tempat dudukku di belakang. Oh, ya. Bukannya Jimin juga satu kelas dengan kita. Tapi aku tidak melihat dia?"

"Ya. Dia kemarin demam." Jawab Yoongi yang hanya kujawab dengan kata 'oh'. Setelah aku berbincang lama sekali dengan Yoongi, Jimin datang dan memeluk Yoongi dengan posesif.

"Yak. Jungkook-ah, kau tak berusaha untuk menghasut Yoongi-ku, kan? "

Aku hanya memiringkan kepala "Maksudmu? Menghasut apa? "

"Maksudku, kau tak mencoba menghasut Yoongi untuk memustuskanku, kan? " Jelas Jimin yang kulihat mendapat sikutan dari Yoongi.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi "Eh? Untuk apa aku melakukannya? Memang apa untungnya untukku? "

"Mollayo, mungkin saja, kan? Kau suka padaku dan mencoba balas dendam dengan menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Yoongi? Itu mungkin terjadi, kan? " jawab Jimin yang kulihat langsung mendapat pelototan Yoongi.

"Aish...enak saja. Aku tidak akan mau padamu. Kau jangan terlalu PD jadi orang. _You_ ' _re not my type_. Lagi pula, kau agak aneh, Yoongi. Kenapa mau dengan Jimin, sih? Dia kan aneh? "

"Yak...Jungkook! kau ini tak berubah ya sejak dulu. Kau tetap menjengkelkan."

"Yak...Park Jimin Pabbo. "

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Kalian sudah SMA tapi masih saja seperti anak kecil. Terutama kau, Jimin. Kenapa kau punya pikiran begitu? Kan Jungkookie teman kita sejak SD. Dia mana mungkin melakukan itu pada kita. Kalau kau melakukan ini lagi...Kita putus, lho. Aku tidak mau kau menyakiti Jungkookie. Jungkookie itu sudah ku anggap adik. Sekarang minta maaf pada Jungkookie. Kau juga Jungkook, minta maaf pada Jimin dan jangan memancing kemarahannya."

"Yah...Yoongi-ya jangan begitu. Iya-iya, aku minta maaf. Mianhaeyo, Jungkook-ah." Aku melihat Jimin membungkuk, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Langsung saja kuterima dan membalas ucapannya dengan anggukan.

"Nah...begitu itu baru Park Jimin, namjachingu-ku. " ucap Yoongi lalu mencium bibir Jimin singkat. "Ya sudah, Jungkookie. Kami duluan, ya. " aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku menatap mereka sebentar lalu melanjutkan jalanku menuju kelas sambil bersenandung kecil.

Sesampainya di kelas. Aku langsung menuju ke bangkuku yang ada di pojok, berada di sebelah Kim Taehyung yang menyanggakan kepalanya pada tangan. Aku yang baru saja datang hanya memberikan senyuman yang hanya dibalas oleh tatapan matanya yang sedikit kosong. Setelah merapikan tempat dudukku, tak lama kemudian Yeon Seongsaengnim datang membawa tumpukan tugas untuk dikerjakan. 'Ini akan menjadi hari yang berat' batinku. Yeon saem langsung menjelaskan tugas yang harus dijelaskan. Secara rinci tanpa ada yang terlewat. Setelah semua materi tersampaikan, beliau menyuruh Jin eonnie, sang ketua kelas untuk membagikan kertas itu. Ketika aku menerima kertas itu, aku langsung memindai soal dari atas sampai bawah. 'Kurasa ini tak terlalu sulit. Mungkin tak sesulit yang kukira. ' batinku.

"Anak-anak...rumus yang saya tuliskan di papan ini, kalian cata dibuku terlebih dahulu baru kalian bisa mengerjakan tugas itu. Paling lambat dikumpulkan nanti siang. Baiklah, kalian saya tinggal dulu. Saya ada rapat penting. Annyeong."

"Annyeong, Yeon seongsaengnim." Jawab kami serempak. Setelah kulihat Yeon saem jauh dari pandagan, aku langsung membuka buku catatanku untuk mencatat rumus. Ketika kubuka tasku aku menemukan bukuku, tapi aku tak menemukan kotak pensilku. 'Kotak pensilku dimana? Aku lupa, dimana ya Aku menaruhnya.' Batinku sambil mencoba mengingat. Seketika mataku langsung membulat 'OMO! Kotak pensilku ada meja belajar. Aigoo! Jungkook kenapa kau seceroboh ini, sih?! Aku lupa, aku menaruhnya disana dan tak ku masukkan kedalam tas lagi setelah menulis diary. Otteokkae? '.

"Yah...Otteokkae? Bagaimana caraku menulis kalau begini caranya?!" ucapku frustasi sambil mengusak rambut belakangku. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah pulpen yang tersodor dari sebelah kananku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Taehyung.

"Ini. Pakai saja ini. Aku masih punya satu lagi. Kembalikan kapan pun kau mau. " ucapnya meski dengan nada dingin sambil tetap mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang pulpen sambil menunggu responku. Aku hanya bisa melihat kearah pulpen dan kearahnya secara bergantian. Kaget? Tentu saja.

"Kau tak butuh? Ya, sudah. " ucapnya dan mulai menarik tangannya namun terhenti.

"Ani, eh maksudku, Ne. Aku butuh. Sangat. Tapi...apa kau tak keberatan? Maksudku..aku tak ingin merepotkanmu. "

"Ani, aku tak merasa keberatan. Kau juga tak merepotkan. " ucapnya lagi meski tetap dengan nada dinginnya. Dengan sedikti takut-takut, aku mengambil pulpen dari tangannya. Lalu kulihat dia tersenyum, senyum yang sangat sangat sangat tipis, sampai-sampai jika kau tidak jeli maka kau takkan melihatnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat dia tersenyum, meski hanya senyum yang sangat kecil. Entah kenapa, aku merasakan ada rasa panas menjalar di pipiku, ada gerakan aneh di dadaku, dan aku juga merasakan sensasi aneh menggelitik perutku. Aku tak mengerti, apa yang terjadi padaku. apakah aku...ah lupakan. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas dan catatanku.

* * *

SRET...

SRET...

SRET...

Yeah, akhirnya aku selesai juga mengerjakan tugas dan catatanku. Tapi ini semua takkan berhasil tanpa Taehyung yang meminjami aku pulpennya. Teringat soal Taehyung, aku langsung malu sendiri, dan muncul sensasi aneh di perutku. Aku melirik ke sebelahku, aku memperhatikan dirinya mengerjakan. Sesekali di amengacak-acak rambutnya. Aku rasa dia kebingungan.

"Butuh bantuan? " tanyaku sambil memberanikan diriku menoleh ke arahnya. Kulihat dia hanya diam menatapku, lalu menatap bukunya lagi.

"Tak usah sungkan. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan dan ucapan rasa terima kasihku padamu. " Perlahan dia menoleh dan mengangguk kecil. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Dia terlihat lucu, dia ternyata tak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

"Geuraeyo. Yang mana yang kau merasa susah? "

"Em...nomor 3, 7, 8, 12, 14, 18, 20, 28. Aku rasa hanya itu. " ujarnya sambil memperhatikan bukunya dengan jari yang bergerak mencari soal yang susah.

"Oh, begini. Nomor 3 itu. Jika kau mencari ini. Kau harus mengalikannya dengan yang ini dulu, setelah kau mengalikannya, kuadratkan, setelah itu bagi 2, lalu tambah ini dan akarkan pangkat 2. Dan untuk nomor 7 itu caranya... " Aku mendekat dan aku mulai menjelaskan dengan jelas, sejelas-jelasnya. Memberikan cara penyelesaian yang bisa dengan mudah dia mengerti. Sesekali aku melirik ke wajahnya, wajahnya tampak serius mendengarkan. Dahinya yang berkerut jika ia sedikit tidak paham, matanya yang hanya tertuju pada buku dan gerakan tanganku, caranya menanyakan cara yang tidak dia mengerti, sungguh membuat dia terlihat lucu dan tampan sekaligus. Hangat itu kembali menjalari pipiku. Ya, ampun apa yang terjadi padaku apa aku menyukainya? Kurasa iya. Akhirnya aku sampai pada cara nomor terakhir. Sebenarnya dia anak yang pintar, dia mudah sekali memahami suatu hal dengan cepat. Dan aku pun selesai menjelaskan semua cara padannya. Dia mengucapkan terima kasih dengan nada yang sedikit datar namun tak ada kesan dingin didalamnya. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

"Kan sudah kubilang. Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan dan ucapan rasa terima kasihku padamu. " Dia hanya mengangguk. Semuanya menaruh buku mereka di bangku Jin. Aku lupa menaruhnya.

"Oh ya, Tae-ssi. Kita harus mengumpulkan bukunya. Biar aku saja yang mengumpulkannya. " Ucapku sambil menyodorkan tangan, dia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan bukunya. 'Dia benar-benar namja yang tak banyak bicara, ya.' Batinku.

"Jin-ssi. Ini bukuku dan Taehyung-ssi. Gamsahamnida, ne. "

"Ne, cheonmayo. Jungkook-ssi. " Aku segera kembali ke bangkuku. Saat aku kembali aku melihatnya sudah membenamkan wajahnya dengan _headset_ menempel ditelinganya. Aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Aku hanya duduk dan mengambil buku novel yang sengaja aku bawa untuk bacaan.

* * *

KRINGGG...

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring membuat seluruh penghuni kelas bersorak gembira. Mereka langsung melarikan diri ke luar kelas, mereka menyebar entah kemana, ada yang ke kantin, ke perpustakaan, ke kamar mandi, ke mana sajalah yang penting selain ke kelas. Terkecuali aku. Aku lebih menghabiskan waktuku di kelas dengan membaca novelku. Aku berada di kelas sendiri, sebenarnya aku tidak sendiri. Taehyung masih ada di sampingku, tertidur seperti bayi besar. Aku sesekali melirik kearahnya, memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba Taehyung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Uh..lapar. " gumamnya kecil meski masih bisa kudengar karena suasana sekitar yag sepi. Aku berusaha menahan kekehanku. Aku meliriknya yang mulai berjalan lunglai.

"Kau tak ke kantin? " tanyanya datar ketika dia sampai di sebelahku. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Wae? Tak lapar? " tanyanya lagi masih datar. Lagi-lagi hanya kujawab gelengan.

"Oh. Ya sudah. " lalu dia berlalu pergi ke kantin. Meninggalkanku sendiri di kelas. Waktu istirahat adalah 30 menit, cukup lama untuk bersanatai-santai melepas penat setelah duduk berkutat dengan buku. 5 menit berlalu setelah kepergian Taehyung ke kantin, aku melihatnya kembali dengan sepotong roti, sekaleng kopi Americano, dan sekotak susu vanilla. Setelah dia berjalan semakin dekat denganku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan beralih ke arah buku. Dia mendudukkan diri di kursinya dan menyodorkan sekotak susu vanilla.

"Ini. Ambillah. Aku yang traktir. Aku tau kau lapar. Mian, hanya ini yang bisa kuberi. " Ucapnya dengan datar namun tersirat setitik perhatian didalamnya. Aku menerimanya, kugumamkan terima kasih. 'Dia tau saja perutku baru saja kekurangan asupan. ' kelas masih sangat sepi. Wajar saja. Istirahat baru saja mulai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu.

"Jungkook-ssi, buku apa yang kau baca? " Terkejut?. Tentu aku terkejut. Aku tak menyangka, dia bisa juga memulai pembicaraan dengan orang lain.

Aku menyeruput susu vanilla itu "Oh, ini. Ini buku 'Summer In Seoul', Wae? Kau tau?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak terlalu suka membaca novel. " ucapnya sambil mengunyah rotinya. Aku memperhatikannya sebentar, lalu kembali pada bukuku.

"Aku tak menyangka. Kau bisa memulai perbicaraan dengan orang lain, Taehyung-ssi. " Kekehku sambil meliriknya, kulihat ia mengernyitkan dahi.

"Maksudmu? Kau pikir aku tak bisa berbicara dengan orang lain begitu? "

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, biasanya akulah yang memulai mengajakmu bicara yang tidak pernah kau jawab, mungkin kau jawab hanya dengan deheman atau dengungan. " ujarku sambil terkekeh kecil. Kubatas novelku, kututup, kumasukkan ke dalam tas dan mulai menghadapnya. Aku meminum susu vanilla itu sedikit demi sedikit.

"Yah, bukan begitu maksudku hanya saja. Eungh...bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Hanya sedikit malas saja. Terkadang orang yang aku ajak bicara tidak bisa aku mengerti arah pembicaraannya. Tapi, kau berbeda Jungkook. Kau sedikit mudah kumengerti. Yah, bisa dibilng kau berbeda. "ujarnya menatapku sambil memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya yang kini sedikit lebih lebar.

Blush...

Aku terpaku, mataku membulat sempurna. Kenapa aku jadi begini? Aku ingin berkedip saja tidak bisa. Aku seperti ingin melihatnya tersenyum terus menerus. Rasa hangat itu berulang kali menjalar dipipiku setiap kali aku berbicara dengannya. Ya ampun, ada apa ini?

"Apa hanya kita berdua di kelas? kemana yang lain? kenapa mereka tak kembali? Jungkook? Jungkook-ah? " dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku. Dia menatapku bingung. Seketika aku tersadar, beberapa kali aku kedipkan mataku.

"Eh..Oh.. . Mereka mungkin masih menikmati makanan mereka, lagipula mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu istirahat di kelas, mungkin mereka pikir, dikelas tidak ada gunanya saat jam istirahat. Aku pun tak tau. "

"Ah...padahal banyak yang bisa dikerjakan dikelas. Seperti kau, membaca komik, novel, atau apapun. Bisa mengobrol dikelas, entahlah. Itulah yang membuatku malas berbicara dengan mereka. Jalan pikiran mereka sulit kumengerti. "

"Yah, entahlah. Tae-ssi, pikiran setiap orang berbeda. Jangan salahkan mereka. " aku sedikit bingung sebenarnya. Kenapa dia menjadikan ku sebagai contohnya? Padahal kesukaan setiap orang berbeda.

"Ne, arraseo. " ku lihat dia mulai meneguk habis kaleng kopi itu. Lalu, dia kembali menatapku.

"Oh ya, Jungkook. Kau tinggal dimana? "

"Eh? Aku tinggal di apartement kecil dekat sini. Wae? "

"Ani, gwenchana. Oh ya, kudengar kau berasal dari... mana itu? Ish...mana ya? "

Aku melihat dia berusaha mengingatnya, sambil menjentikkan jari. Euh...lucu sekali "Busan. " aku tersenyum kepadanya. Dia menatapku.

"Ah ya...Busan. Mian, aku lupa tadi. " aku hanya mengangguk.

"Tae, kau ini kenapa? Aku tak biasa melihatmu seperti itu? Kau..berbeda dari biasanya. Kau..entahlah, kita menjadi akrab seketika hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Aku bahkan tak pernah melihatmu seperti ini sebelumnya. "

Dia hanya diam tak merespon, kulihat dia hanya memegangi keningnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk. Aku bingung, dia ini kenapa? Beberapa saat setelahnya...

"Entahlah...hanya saja aku lebih nyaman didekatmu daripada yang lainnya. Mengobrol denganmu itu lebih nyaman. Oh ya, Jungkook. Maukah nanti pulang bersama? " aku hanya terdiam terpaku. Apa-apaan tadi? Dia? Nyaman denganku? Oh tidak. Ingatkan aku cara bernafas, aku merasa tenggorokanku tercekat. Aku sulit mengucapkan apa yang ingin kukatakan. Otteokhae? Jantung...kumohon jangan berdetak terlalu cepat. Oh tidak. Ini buruk, aku merasakan panas menjalar ke pipi sampai telingaku. Jangan..jangan merah. Akku memegang pipiku agar ia tak melihat semburat di pipiku.

"Em...euh...itu, t-tapi kau b-bagaimana? Tidak pulang? " Gugup, sungguh aku gugup. Kalau diingat aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukainya. Mungkin bukan menyukainya, mungkin tertarik. Tapi tidak mungkin tertarik sampai seperti ini.

"Yah, aku hanya ingin tau dimana rumahmu. Yah, jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh tentangku. Aku tak akan mencelakaimu. Kau tak melihatku seperti Om-om pedovil, kan? " apa ini? Dia terkekeh. Dia...dia tampan sekali ketika seperti ini.

"N-ne, Geuraeyo. Nanti kita pulang bersama. " dia tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat lebar, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Bisa dibilang cengiran, cengiran yang unik. Kotak. Aku ikut tersenyum, lalu menyeruput susu vanillaku sampai habis.

"Jungkook-ah, aku ingin tidur. Nanti jika ada tugas tolong bangunkan aku, ne? " aku mengangguk dan memperhtikannya dalam diam. Aku menarik nafas dalam. Aku melihat ke arah jam tangan di lenganku, ternyata 30 menit sudah berlalu. Satu per satu siswa memasuki kelas. lalu, setelah siswa terakhir, bel masuk pun berbunyi. Hyeo seonsaengnim masuk dan mulai mengajar. Tidak ada tugas, mungkin hanya mencatat. Aku takut membangunkan Taehyung. 'Ah, nanti saja saat pulang aku beritahu dia.'

KRINGGG...

"Geuraeyo, murid-murid. Silakan berkemas. " semuanya berkemas, aku mulai memasukkan buku-bukuku ke dalam tas. Menaruh pulpen Taehyung di sampingnya. Aku memegang lengan Taehyung pelan.

"Berdiri... " itu Jin yang berbicara.

"Beri salam. " aku dan teman-teman membungkuk pada Hyeo saem. Setelah Hyeo saem hilang dari pandangan semua keluar kelas satu per satu. Aku hanya memperhatikan mereka yang keluar kelas. Aku menengok ke sebelahku, dia masih setia pada posisinya. Perlahan tapi pasti, aku mengulur ke arahnya. Kutepuk pelan lengannya.

"Taehyung...ireona. Ini sudah waktunya pulang. Kajja, kita pulang. " dia mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Kulihat matanya masih memejam, rambutnya berantakan. Lucu dan tampan. Aku tersenyum.

"Ne, sudah pulang? " suaranya sungguh dalam dan serak. Yak, aku bisa-bisa meleleh.

"Ne, Taehyung. Jja, pulang. " dia hanya mengangguk. Dia mulai membereskan barangnya. Memasukkan semua yang ada di meja. Setelah dia selesai. Dia menenteng tasnya.

"Jja, pulang. " aku hanya mengangguk. Kami berjalan beriringan, melalui trotoar. Kami hanya terdiam sangat lama, suasana menjadi canggung. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya, tapi apa?

"Tae? Kau..tinggal dimana? "

"Aku tinggal di sekitar sini. Oh ya, Jungkook aku ingin mampir sebentar di apartementmu boleh? "

"Ne, tentu. Oh,Tae. Tadi Hyeon saem memberi catatan. Nanti kuberi tau di apartement. " dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Kami hanya mengobrol ringan. Setelah menempuh waktu 20 menit. Kami sampai di apartementku. Kami menaiki lift bersama. Lalu, kami sampai di depan pintu apartementku, aku memasukkan password apartementku. Aku langsung menaruh sepatu di rak.

"Tae, sebentar ya. Aku ke kamar dulu. Kau bisa melihat televisi atau apa saja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. " dia hanya mengangguk, dia langsung duduk di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Aku bergegas ke kamar, segera ku ganti seragam sekolahku dengan _hot pants_ putih dan kaos bertudung tanpa lengan. Setelah selesai aku keluar kamar dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Atau mungkin kau lapar? Ingin makan? "

"Em...kopi saja. Kau mungkin bisa membuat tteokbeokki, kalau bisa buat itu saja. Aku tak terlalu lapar. "

"Arra, pesanan anda akan siap sebentar lagi, Tuan. Kkkk. "

"Pfft...ne, ne. Pallida, Chef Jungkook. " apa itu? Dia tertawa. Aigoo...baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya tertawa. Aku langsung menggeleng pelan.

"Ne, ne. " aku mulai memasak tteokbeokki, menyeduh kopi dan teh, dan juga membuka beberapa camilan dan kue kering. Setelah semua siap tteokbeokki itu kusiram dengan saus asam manis. Siap. Kubawa nampan berisi 2 piring tteokbeokki, secangkir teh dan kopi, dan camilan.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan Taehyung. Hihihi " ucapku iseng sambil menaruh piring tteokbeokki itu didepannya.

"Gamsahamnida, pelayan Jungkook. Hahaha. " hah?! Apa tadi? Dia menyebutku pelayan? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa ada rasa senang ketika dia bercanda seperti itu, pipiku bersemu lagi sepertinya.

"Yak! menyebalkan. Aku bukan pelayanmu. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai tuan rumah yang baik. " aku cemberut, mengerucutkan bibir.

"Kkk...ne, ne aku tau itu. Aku hanya bercanda. Jangan marah. "dia tertawa melihatku cemberut.

"Yak! Apa sih yang kau tertawakan? Tidak ada yang lucu. "

"Mian, mian. Hanya saja kau terlihat imut dan lucu ketika cemberut. Jja, kita makan. Selamat makan. " lagi-lagi aku merona, kenapa dia mudah sekali membuatku merona? Sebenarnya kenapa?

"N-ne, s-selamat makan. " tidak ada yang berbicara diantara kami. Hanya ada suara dentingan sumpit yang beradu dengan piring dan suara televisi yang lupa Taehyung matikan. Makanan habis, aku membereskan meja makan dan mencucinya di dapur.

"Jungkook, kau bilang ada catatan. Bolah aku pinjam? "

"Tentu, ada di atas meja di kamarku. Ambil saja. " teriakku dari dapur. Sedikit bisa kulihat dia berjalan ke arah kamar. Aku selesai mencuci piring. Aku kembali ke ruang tengah. Aku sudah melihatnya duduk manis sambil menyalin catatanku, sesekali dia menyeruput kopi yang telah kusiapkan. Kududukkan diriku disampingnya. Kuperhatikan caranya menulis, caranya membaca, sungguh lucu. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan dia menoleh kearahku. Menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Ada apa?' aku hanya menggeleng. Lalu, dia melanjutkan menulis. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Yosh, selesai. Gomawo, Jungkook-ah. " dia menoleh. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Jungkook ini sudah malam. Kurasa aku harus pulang. " aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, Ne. Hati-hati dijalan. " dia mulai berjalan beberapa langkah keluar pintu apartementku. Lalu, saat aku akan menutup pintu, dia berbalik.

"Mau berangkat bersama besok pagi? Aku tunggu disini jam 7 pagi, Arra? Jja, sampai bertemu besok. " aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Setelah dia hilang dari pandanganku, aku langsung menutup pintu aparetement, menguncinya dan berlari ke kamar. Langsung kucari buku diaryku, kubuka dan mulai menggoreskan tinta.

 ** _Dear, diary Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Selasa, 21 Maret 2016. 09.30PM: KST_**

 ** _Apa itu? Kenapa aku begitu gugup setiap kali berhadapan dengannya? Dia selalu membuatku terkejut, merona, dia selalu membuatku lupa caranya berbicara, dia selalu membuat jantungku berpacu persis seperti saat aku ikut lomba lari olimpiade dulu, bahkan lebih parah. Dia membuat aku tak bisa berkedip barang sekali. Dia seperti menyihirku. Dan dia bilang apa tadi? Dia nyaman bersamaku? Apakah itu sama dengan dia suka padaku? Argh... aku benar-benar gugup, dia itu berbeda, dan perbedaannya itu yang membuatku menyukainya. Pusing. Aku pusing, bagaimana bisa dia berubah 180_** ** _⁰_** ** _saat hanya kami berdua sendirian dikelas, sedangkan saat kelas penuh dengan teman-teman yang lain dia sangat dingin terhadapku, seperti ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui kedekatanku dengannya. Dan ya ampun, dia emngajakku berangkat bersama? Aku senang? Tentu, tapi pertanyaannya adalah 'kenapa dia mengajakku?' apa mungkin dia juga menyukaiku? Ah, Jeon Jungkook kau terlalu berharap. Mana mungkin orang yang baru mengenalimu menyukaimu? Itu bukan tidak mungkin, sih... buktinya itu terjadi padaku sendiri, aku baru mengenalnya, baru berbicara sedikit dengannya, tapi aku sudah suka padanya. Yah, mollayo. Mungkin aku harus bisa lebih dekat dengannya besok. Aigoo...aku ini tak peka, bodoh atau apa sih?! Bukankah ini kesempatanku? Omo! Jungkookie pabbo. Kenapa kau tak memikirkannya sejak tadi? Mungkin ini efek dari aku terlalu banyak memikirkan kenapa dia berubah, ya? Baiklah, aku akan berusaha semampuku. Hwaiting! Jja, Diary, mungkin hanya ini yang bisa aku bagi denganmu. Kumohon, doakan aku ya. Agar aku bisa semakin dekat dengan Taehyung, kkk...so, good night, Diary. Oh ya, good night Taehyung...kkk..._**

 ** _Pertanda_**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

Kututup buku itu. Menata buku ke dalam tas, memasukkan kotak pensil kedalam tas. Setelah, semua siap, rapi. Aku berjalan lunglai ke arah kasur. Kubantingkan tubuhku ke kasur sampai kasur itu terlonjak dan rambut panjangku menutupi pipi dan mulutku. Sejenak kutatap langit-langit kamarku, kugumamkan nama Taehyung berkali-kali hingga tak terasa mataku terasa berat dan mulai menutup dan aku mulai mengarungi alam mimpi dengan nyaman hingga datang esok hari.

* * *

~TBC~

Maafkan saya yang hanya bisa membuat ff abal ini _but I hope you like it_.

Wah...gak nyangka...bisa nulis ff segini banyak, tpi kalo menurut readersdeul kurang panjang, yah...aku minta maaf soalnya ini juga syukur bisa encer nih otak nulis segini banyak. Ini aku gak tau mau sampai chapter berapa dan Aku juga gak janji bisa update cepet, soalnya kadang otak gak ngeh,,,.Tapi mungkin, diperkirakan chapternya gak sampe 10 koq, kayaknya mungkin sekitar 5, 6 atau 7. Oh, ya readersdeul jangan lupa Review! review apaan aja deh...mau saran, kritik, atau apanpun. akan ku terima :). Jangan lupa juga FnF. Buat yang Siders, sekarang ku ampuni, aku mah syukur-syukur ada yang baca, tapi jangan jadi siders terus-terusan... Jja, see you on next chapter. Sekian dari saya. Salam dari author yang lucu, aneh, dan rada ini. Saranghae~muah :* Bye~...Bye~...


	2. Chapter 2

**Fanfic** **'** **Mianhae, Taehyung** **'**

 **Chapter 2 'We Get Closer'**

Main cast : Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook

Support cast : All member BTS

Rated : T, school life, romance, hurt, sad, GS for uke, drabble flicet

Lenght : Chapter maybe, This is Vkook fanfic, slight MinYoon.

Summary :

Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Atas semua yang telah aku lakukan terhadapmu. Tapi, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Kim Taehyung. – Jeon Jungkook. Nado, saranghae, Jeon Jungkook. Jeomal saranghae. Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan. Aku akan terus bersamamu, melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun itu harus mengambil nyawaku. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. – Kim Taehyung.

DLDR! Kalo ada typo(s) mian. Ini cerita punya saya. Kalo ada kesamaan mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan. No Plagiat!

All is Jungkook P.O.V

Pagi ini begitu cerah, burung berkicau ria, ranting pohon yang melambai lembut tertiup hembusan angin. Aku membuka mataku yang masih terasa berat. Aku melirik ke arah nakas, ke arah jam weker warna merah pemberian ibuku saat aku berusia 5 tahun. Jam 5.50AM. Beberapa saat aku mengerjapkan mata berusaha menormalkan pengelihatanku, membiasakan cahaya yang memaksa masuk ke retinaku. Aku bangkit dari kasur, dan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah sedikit kuseret. Ku ambil handuk, bergegas kusiapkan air hangat. Sambil menunggu, aku menonton televisi di ruang tengah. 10 menit berlalu, aku berjalan lagi ke kamar mandi. Pagi-pagi merendamkan diri sebentar di bak mandi dengan air hangat mungkin bagus juga. Setelah kutaruh baju kotorku di keranjang, aku merendamkan tubuhku ke bak mandi. 15 menit aku berendam. Aku keluar dari bak mandi dan melingkarkan handuk panjang ke tubuhku, dan membalut rambutku dengan handuk. Berjalan kearah wastafel dan menyikat gigi, berkumur dengan obat kumur dan membersihkan sela-sela gigiku dengan benang gigi. Selesai, aku keluar kamar mandi masih dengan handuk panjang yang melingkar di tubuhku.

TING-TONG...TING-TONG...

Kudengar bel berbunyi, aku heran. 'Siapa yang pagi-pagi begini bertamu?' batinku. Aku berjalan tanpa ragu kearah pintu dan membukanya.

"Annyeong, Jungkook. Sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat." Tiba-tiba orang itu berjalan masuk tanpa permisi dan menutup pintu dengan sedikit keras menggunakan kakinya. Kim Taehyung. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Untuk apa dia kesini? Pagi-pagi begini? Seketika mataku membulat sempurna. Bukan, bukan karena aku ingat dia akan mengajakku berangkat, aku bahkan langsung ingat saat dia bilang 'Ayo berangkat. ' tapi aku kaget. Aku lupa kalau aku hanya pakai handuk panjang yang melilit tubuhku dan itu hanya menutupi tubuh bagian atasku sampai separuh pahaku dan tiba-tiba dia masuk tanpa permisi. Itu artinya aku bersama seorang namja asing di apartementku dan aku dalam keadaan _naked_. Yah, dia bukan namja asing sih. Tapi kan tetap saja dia namja. Wajahku merah padam. Malu. Aku malu. Omo...

"Yak! Kim Taehyung pabbo. Kenapa kau masuk?! Aku kan belum mengijinkan kau masuk?! Lagi pula kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?! Aku baru saja mandi dan aku belum berpakaian!" bentakku sambil mengeratkan peganganku pada handuk di tubuhku.

"Oh, mian. Aku tak tahu. Ya sudah, lanjutkan acara ganti bajumu. Aku akan menunggumu disini. " enteng sekali dia berbicara, dan dengan santainya dia mendudukkan diri di sofa dan menyalakan televisi. Aku masih berdiam diri di tempatku dengan tangan menggantung, tak bergerak seperti patung sambil memperhatikan Kim Taehyung aneh, tampan, lucu, menjengkelkan, dan segala macam sifat yang aku sukai darinya tapi juga membuatku jengkel sendiri dengan tatapan tak suka.

Dia menatapku "Lho, Wae? Kau kenapa masih disini? Katanya mau pakai baju? " kulihat sorot matanya berubah menjadi sedikit liar, dia mulai menarik sudut bibirnya keatas membantuk seringai. "Atau? Kau mau kubantu memakai baju? Sini aku bantu, mana bajunya? " ucapnya sambil berjalan kearahku dengan langkah yang begitu pelan. Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Aku tak bisa bergerak, otakku memerintahkan aku untuk lari, tapi tubuhku tak mau bekerja sama. Dia masih setia memasang seringainya sambil berjalan semakin dekat denganku. Merinding, takut, gemetar. Dia semakin dekat denganku. Aku semakin takut, keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisku seketika hawa disekitarku jadi memanas. Dia sudah berada tepat di depanku, dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah leher. Dia menjelajahi jenjang leherku dengan jari telunjuknya secara perlahan. Dia menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya ke tulang selangkaku. Merinding, sangat merinding rasanya. Aku hanya mendongak dan menutup mataku sejenak lalu membukanya lagi. Dia masih setia menatapku dengan tatapan liarnya. Nafasku terengah dikala dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, dekat semakin dekat. Lalu dia membisikkan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Cepat pakai baju sana! Atau -" dia menjedanya, sejenak dia menatapku dan menjilat bibir bawahnya. Mataku membulat, aku takut kalau dia akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Aku takut nanti aku tidak bisa sekolah hanya karena ini. Aku takut nanti kalau-

"Atau kita akan terlambat. " lanjutnya dengan nada dan wajah datar. Lalu, seketika wajah itu berubah menjadi cengiran kotak seperti biasanya. Setelahnya dia menepuk-nepuk kepalaku.

"Jja, palli. Cepat pakai bajumu sana. Atau aku akan benar-benar memakaikannya untukmu. " cepat-cepat aku menggeleng kuat. Aku langsung melesatka diri ke kamar dan memakai bajuku. Merapikan dasi, menyisir rambutku, memakaikan sedikit aksesoris ke kepalaku. Setelah semua rapi, aku meneteng tasku keluar kamar. Lalu, berjalan mendekat kearah Taehyung. Dia menoleh, dia terlihat membulatkan matanya melihat penampilankku ini yang yah, kurasa berbeda dari kemarin. Yah, dan sepertinya aku mendengar dia bergumam 'yeoppoda'. Dan itu otomatis membuatku bersemu tipis.

* * *

"Oh, Tae. Kau sudah sarapan? Kalau belum akan kusiapkan roti. Aku belum sarapan. " kulihat dia mengangguk. Aku berjalan ke dapur dan mengoleskan selai kacang ke dua lembar roti. Membawa 2 gelas susu hangat.

"Mian, hanya ini yang bisa ku sajikan. " dia mengangguk.

"Ne, aku juga minta maaf. Karena kejadian tadi, kau terlihat ketakutan sekali tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud. " dia nyengir. "Aku tadi hanya iseng. Jangan kau anggap serius, jangan benci aku setelahnya. " aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan tajam. Aku langsung mengambil bantal sofa didekatku dan memukulkan bantal itu pada wajahnya secara bertubi-tubi.

"YAK! KAU! KIM TAEHYUNG PABBO! ANEH! IHH... " Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan sambil terus memukul Taehyung dengan bantal yang kupegang. Aku semakin keras memukulnya ketika dia malah cekikikan. Saat aku semangat-semangatnya memukul, tanganku berhenti. Tanganku dicengkram dan ditarik keatas olehnya dan itu mengikis jarak wajahku dengan wajahnya. Aku terpaku, mataku membulat, jantungku berdetak lebih keras dari sebelumnya, sensasi menggelitik kembali menyerang perutku, dan yang paling aku sebali rasa panas yang selalu menjalar di pipiku. 'Ini terlalu dekat.' Batinku. Dia menatap kedalam manik mataku dengan begitu dalam.

"Ayolah, Jungkook. Kita selesaikan sarapan kita. Sekarang sudah jam berapa? Nanti kita terlambat, kau yang tanggung jawab. " ucapnya enteng dengan memasang wajah kesal yang eungh...imut sekali, seperti anak kecil umur 3 tahun yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh mamanya dan itu berbeda sekali 180⁰ dari sebelumnya yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat dalam. Aku ingin sekali tertawa dan menghambur mencubit pipinya, tapi sayangnya kadar egoku lebih besar. Jadi, kuurungkan niatku untuk mencubit pipinya itu, yah...yang terjadi akhirnya aku kembali duduk manis di sampingnya sambil melipat tanganku di depan dada dan mengunyah rotiku dengan ganas, sambil sesekali melontarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah. Sesekali aku meliriknya dia hanya tersenyum dan terkikik kecil. Aku memanyunkan mulutku, dia menoleh. Dia langsung mencubit pipiku yang empuk nan berisi ini dengan sarkastik.

"Aigoo, Jungkook...kenapa? kenapa ada makhluk seimut dirimu didunia ini? " Aku hanya bergumam 'Ish.' Sambil menepis tangannya dari pipiku yang mulai terasa perih dan memerah karena..entah itu karena marah, sakit, atau malu.

* * *

Setelah semua makanan habis dan setelah kubereskan piring dan gelas kami makan tadi di dapur. Aku langsung berjalan melaluinya di ruang televisi tanpa melirik atau mengajak berangkat. Karena kesal? Tentu saja. Aku seperti menganggapnya tidak disitu. Kejam? Aku bilang sih kejam juga, tapi ini demi membalaskan kemarahanku padanya.

"Jungkook! Tunggu...! " teriaknya ketika aku hampir sampai diambang pintu. Aku tak bergeming, aku tak ingin menoleh kearahnya. Aku iseng? Iya. Aku ingin sesekali mengerjainya seperti ini. Jarang-jarang, kan? Kau diam-diam suka pada seseorang dan mengerjainya sesuai keinginanmu? Aku mempercepat langkahku, lalu masuk ke dalam lift dan melihat dia berlari ke arah lift saat pintu lift itu tertutup. Ketika aku sampai didepan gedung apartement, langkahku terhenti. Aku masih tetap tak ingin menatapnya, dia mengeratkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan kiriku. Aku menepisnya dan melanjutkan acara 'Mari Berjalan ke Sekolah. ' dia tetap setia menyamai langkahku dan berjalan disampingku. Aku sesekali meliriknya, Aku senyum-senyum sendiri. 'Asyik juga mengerjai Taehyung seperti ini. ' batinku. Aku mengeratkan peganganku pada tas, dan sedikit menambah kecepatan jalanku. Dia langsung menyusul dan memotong jalanku dan berhenti tepat didepan jalanku, aku berhenti. Dia berbalik.

"Jungkook-ah...jangan marah. Kau marah? Kumohon jangan marah. Jangan marah, nanti aku akan mentraktirmu es krim dan coklat sebanyak yang kau mau sepulang sekolah. Asalkan kau jangan marah padaku. " mendengar ada kata es krim dan coklat, mataku langsung berbinar, namun tetap berusaha menyembunyikannya. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak dibelikan kedua makanan itu? Aku tetap bungkam. Aku menatap kearah lain kemana saja yang terpenting tidak menatapnya.

"Jungkook-ah...jangan acuhkan aku... " dia merengek seperti bayi. Eungh...lucunya... tapi aku tak akan tergoda. Aku akan tetap menjalankan misi 'Mendiami Taehyung' ini sampai istirahat nanti. Aku meliriknya datar sekilas, lalu melaluinya tanpa dosa. Aku mendengar dia menghela nafas kasar. Aku terkikik akan hal itu.

* * *

Aku sampai didepan gerbang, aku melangkah masuk. Tapi sebelumnya aku melirik jam tangan. Jam 7.35AM. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai dikelas. Teringat akan Taehyung, lama-lama aku tidak tega padanya. Aku mengintip ke arah luar gerbang, aku menengok ke arah kanan, tidak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung, ke kiri 'Ah...itu dia. ' dia berjalan dengan malas, kaki yang sedikit diseret, tangan yang menggantung, dan kepala yang menunduk. 'Owh..betapa lucunya dia. ' batinku sambil tersenyum. Ia mulai dekat dengan gerbang sekolah, aku langsung menyembunyikan diriku di balik tembok dekat pos sekuriti, tepat saat aku mendengar suara langkah terseret, aku langsung keluar dari persembunyianku dan langsung mengagetkannya.

"Ha...! " dia berjengit jaget sambil memegangi dadanya. Aku hanya terkikik melihatnya.

"Ish, Jungkook. Kau ini mengagetkanku saja. " ucapnya sambil mengusak puncak kepalaku. Aku tersenyum. 'Dia sudah kembali menjadi Taehyung yang kemarin. ' batinku. Aku langsung menyusul Taehyung dan menarik lengan kemejanya agar ia berhenti sejenak.

"Mian, Taehyung. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu. Jadi maafkan aku ya...Oh ya, kudengar tadi saat di jalan kau bilang akan mentraktirku saat pulang jika aku sudah tak marah. Nah, sekarang kau sudah tak marah, kan? Jadi aku kau traktir, kan? " ucapku sedikit merengek dengan manja. Dia hanya menatapku datar.

"Yah...Taehyung. Kumohon, jangan marah... " dia masih tak bergeming. "Taehyung...baiklah. Aku janji, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, asal itu masih dibatas wajar selama sebulan penuh. " dia mulai melirik. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semuanya? " aku mengangguk antusias. Apapun akan kulakukan demi coklat dan es krim.

Dia mulai menyeringai tipis, aku takut "Baiklah. Deal? " dia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta persetujuan. Dan tanpa ragu aku membalasnya.

"Kita sepakat. " kami mengangguk. Lalu kami berjalan bersama ke kelas. yang ternyata masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang sedang keluar kelas.

* * *

"Sepi sekali. " gumamku. Kulihat Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Kami sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Canggung melingkupi kami berdua. Aku hanya bisa memainkan jari telunjukku. Berkali-kali aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Meliriknya sekilas melalui ekor mataku, dia ternyata sedang tertidur dengan bersandar pada tembok sebelahnya, membuat poninya menutupi dahi dan mata kanannya. Aku berdiri dan mencondongkan badanku ke depan dan menengok padanya, kutarik senyum tipis. Aku melihat keadaan kelas. Aman. Kuarahkan tanganku kearah dahinya, menyibakkan sedikit poni yag menutupi matanya. Dia terlihat bergerak sedikit tak nyaman. Matanya terlihat semakin merapat, bibirnya sedikit terbuka seperti ingin mengaktakan sesuatu. Aku mendengar ada kikikan siswa lain di luar, aku langsung kembali pada posisiku semula duduk manis. Melihat kearah pintu. 'Ternyata, siswa kelas sebelah.' Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan berat. Aku melirik lagi kearah Taehyung. Kuperhatikan dia sangat lama, sampai dia bergerak tak nyaman. Dia membuka mata menatapku heran. Aku menaikkan alis seolah bertanya 'Wae? ' padanya.

Sedangkan dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu acuh setelahnya. Seketika diam kami berdua. Entah kenapa waktu terasa berjalan sangat, sangat, sangat lambat. Bahkan, tadi saat aku berjalan di gerbang sekolah kurasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.35AM. Tapi sampai sekarang masih baru berjalan 5 menit. Sungguh lama. Aku lagi-lagi melirik Taehyung entah untuk keberapa kali. Tapi, langsung kembali lagi terfokus pada meja, karena dia seketika menghadapkan wajahnya padaku.

"Oh, ya. Jungkook, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku tadi?" Aku membulatkan mata tak menyangka kenapa dia bertanya begitu padaku.

"Eum...itu...itu karena aku..aku ..aku sedikit jengkel padamu tadi. " aku nyengir. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya memicing padaku.

"Aku memang berbuat sesuatu kepadamu? " aku menepuk jidat. Dia itu lupa, pura-pura lupa, pura-pura bodoh, atau benar-benar bodoh.

"Aigoo! Kau lupa?! Kau masuk ke apartementku tanpa permisi, aku malu tau! Owh...jangan lupakan seringai jahat, liar, dan laparmu tadi pagi. Kau tau? Aku takut jika aku akan di cabuli, dan aku ngambek karena kau mencubit pipiku sampai merah, dan aku sungguh kesal karena itu. Jadi aku berniat mengacuhkanmu sebentar. Tapi, begitu aku sudah melancarkan misiku mengacuhkanmu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang seru. Sebenarnya aku ingin menjalankan misi ini sampai nanti istirahat. Tapi, ketika melihat kau dari balik tembok sebelah pos satpam, tempat aku mengagetkanmu tadi? Kau terlihat lesu sekali seperti tidak makan selama 5 hari. Kau tidak terlihat seperti murid Bangtan SHS, tapi kau malah mirip dengan makhluk yang kita sebut dengan 'Zombie'. Yah, aku jadi tidak tega. " ucapku yang kuberi penekanan pada setiap kata (hal) yang membuatku jengkel sambil membuat V sign yang kukerut-kerutkan disamping pelipis saat mengatakan kata 'Zombie'. Dia terjengit, matanya membulat, aku sedikit mengerutkan keningku, karena melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada wajah Taehyung, sepertinya ia malu atas pernyataanku tadi. Ada semburat merah di pipi tirus Taehyung. 'Hei, Taehyung yang malu kenapa aku juga ikut malu? ' batinku ketika merasakan panas yang menjalar di pipiku. Setelahnya aku hanya terdiam. Tak berkutik melirik, menengok, apalagi menatapnya. Aku terlalu malu karena tertangkap basah memperhatikan semu merah dipipinya. Kmi hanya terdiam sampai pelajaran di mulai. Hari ini fisika. Rahangku mengeras. 'Arrgh...pelajaran paling kubenci.. aku tak bisa menguasainya. ' batinku. Guruku itu menjelaskan dengan cara yang membosankan. Sungguh membosankan. Aku hanya menggerutu pelan dengan volume yang sangat, sangat, sangat, kecil. Mungkin saking kecilnya suaraku, aku terlihat hanya komat-kamit seperti Mbah Dukun yang lagi baca mantra. Ketika guruku mulai berbalik dari menghadap papan tulis dan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada beberapa orang, seketika kutegapkan posisi dudukku. Aku takut nanti kalau aku ditunjuk. Aku tak bisa sama sekali. Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam dan menahannya saat aku melihat guru itu menatap kearah bangkuku. Aku menghembuskan nafas yang tadi aku tahan secara begitu perlahan, lalu menelan ludahku kasar. Guruku masih tetap menatap kearah bangkuku. Aku takut setengah mati, keringat dingin mulai keluar di pelipisku karena guruku itu mulai mengangkat tangannya menunjuk kearah bangkuku. Mataku membulat, 'Apakah aku yang ditunjuk? ' batinku takut.

"S-saya? Saem? " ujarku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Beliau menggeleng, beliau menunjuk ke sebelahku. Ya, Kim Taehyung. Dia ditunjuk Yuni saem, tapi dia dengan PD berdiri, berjalan ke depan untuk menjawab apa yang sudah Yuni saem tuliskan tadi. Mencengangkan. Taehyung bisa dengan cekatan, lancar dan kurasa benar semua. Untuk yang kata-kata terakhirku itu aku tidak terlalu yakin, tapi aku tau kalau Taehyung bisa melakukannya. Aku menatapnya dengan mantap. Serius dan hampir tak berkedip. Aku mengepalkan tanganku diatas meja sambil merapalkan doa agar Taehyung berhasil. Saat Taehyung sudah sampai pada tandai titik sebagai tanda mengakhiri jawabannya. Dia membungkuk pada Yuni saemsaat mengembalikan spidol. Lalu dengan tenang dia kembali ke tempatnya, duduk di sebelahku. Dia dengan tenang menghadap ke depan. Tatapannya seperti meneliti jawabannya tadi. Seketika aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya tersenyum dari ekor mataku, kurasa jawabannya benar. Sesegera mungkin aku mencatat jawaban yang dia tulis di papan tadi. Kugoreskan tinta pulpenku secepat kilat ketika melihat gerak-gerik tangan Yuni saem yang sepertinya akan menghapus jawaban itu.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan riuh setelahnya. Karena Yuni saem tiba-tiba dipanggil untuk menghadiri rapat. Beliau hanya menitipkan PR kepada Jin eonnie.

"Yah...PR-nya banyak sekali...Aigoo! kejam. " gerutuku pelan yang mungkin masih bisa terdengar oleh Taehyung. Terbukti dengan dia yang sekarang mulai cekikikan sendiri. Aku pusing dengan pelajaran ini, aku memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan wajahku pada lenganku yang kulipat diatas meja. Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengangkat wajahku dari situ. Bel berbunyi nyaring, sampai memekakkan telinga. Aku masih tak berniat untuk menghadap ke arah manapu. Aku masih setia menatap wajah meja dihadapanku, yang kurasa kian hari kian tampan. 'Aigoo...aku ini bicara apa? Mungkin aku mulai melupakan Taehyung dan berpaling pada mejaku ini. Hahahaha... ' batinku sambil cekikikan sendiri. Ketika aku sedang asyik cekikikan sendiri memikirkan apa yang baru kupikirkan, seseorang menepuk pundakku. Aku masih malas mendongak, tangan lancang itu tetap menepuk pundak kananku. Aku masih tak bergeming, masih setia pada posisiku. Tepukan itu lama kelamaan berubah menjadi pukulan yang tak begitu keras, pada bahu kananku. Dengan malas, aku mengangkat wajah. Menatap wajah orang yang menepukku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Taehyung dengan tatapan kelewat datar.

"Tak ingin ke kantin atau apa? " aku hanya menggeleng. Aku sedang malas, lelah, kesal, tepar, bercampur menjadi satu. Dia hanya berlalu ke kantin. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Sepi. Tak ada orang, satu pun. _Just me_. Aku mulai bosan, aku mulai mencari sesuatu untuk hiburan. Ah, novel. Aku mengambil novel dari tas, membukanya dan mulai membaca. Saat aku sedang membaca part menegangkan, tiba-tiba Taehyung datang menyodorkan sebungkus roti coklat di depanku. Kaget, sontak aku menegakkan tubuhku ke belakang. Aku hanya menatap bingung ke arah Taehyung yang masih setia menyodorkan roti itu didepanku. Dia menaruh roti itu begitu saja di mejaku lalu duduk di bangkunya.

"Untukku? " dia hanya mengangguk.

"Aku tau kau lapar. Makanlah. " aku hanya bisa mengangguk karena di memang benar aku lapar. Aku mengunyah roti yang di berikannya padaku sambil sesekali melirik kearahnya. Saat tatapan kami bertemu.

"Kau mau? " ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan botol orange juice yang sudah dia minum sedikit. Aku hanya menunduk, tak berani menatapnya lagi. Dia tetap menyodorkan botol itu ke depan wajahku. Aku menggeleng kuat. Dia mendecih dan tetap memaksaku meminumnya.

"Hey...kau ingat perjanjian kita? Kau harus menuruti semua kata-kataku, kau ingat? " ucapnya sambil mengembangkan _smirk_ nya. Aku membulatkan mata sambil menatapnya tak percaya. Ternyata dia masih ingat.

* * *

#FLASHBACK ON#

...

"Mian, Taehyung. Aku sudah tidak marah padamu. Jadi maafkan aku ya...Oh ya, kudengar tadi saat di jalan kau bilang akan mentraktirku saat pulang jika aku sudah tak marah. Nah, sekarang kau sudah tak marah, kan? Jadi aku kau traktir, kan? " ucapku sedikit merengek dengan manja. Dia hanya menatapku datar.

"Yah...Taehyung. Kumohon, jangan marah... " dia masih tak bergeming. **"Taehyung...baiklah. Aku janji, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta, asal itu masih dibatas wajar. "** dia mulai melirik. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Semuanya? " aku mengangguk antusias. Apapun akan kulakukan demi coklat dan es krim.

Dia mulai menyeringai tipis, aku takut "Baiklah. Deal? " dia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta persetujuan. Dan tanpa ragu aku membalasnya.

"Kita sepakat. " kami mengangguk. Lalu kami berjalan bersama ke kelas

...

#FALASHBACK OFF#

* * *

"Dan ini masih batas wajar, kan? Jadi lakukan. Memang apa susahnya minum jus ini? " aku menelan ludah kasar. 'Bukan itu yang kupermasalahkan. Tapi itu kan bekasmu. Itu dalam artian kita ciuman tidak langsung.' Batinku kesal. Dia tetap merajuk dengan manja. Akhirnya setelah satu tarikan nafas panjang, aku pun mengambil alih botol itu dari tangannya dan mulai mendekatkannya pada mulutku, sebelum...

"Eits...tunggu...kau mau atau tidak? Mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Yuni saem tadi bersama, di apartementmu? Mau tidak? " mataku berbinar. Senang, sangat senang. 'Ternyata Taehyung mengerti situasi, Terima kasih kau sudah membaca pikiranku, dan terima kasih sudah mau menbantuku tanpa kuminta. ' Batinku. Aku bergaya mengusap ekor mata kananku yang kering, berlagak seperti mengeluarkan air mata. Aku mengangguk sambil bergumam 'Nde'. Dia tersenyum, lalu mengisyaratkan aku untuk melanjutkan acara 'Mari Minum Jus Bekas Taehyung'. Mengerti dengan isyarat yang diberikan Taehyung. Akupun meminum jus itu separuh. Menjilat sisa jus yang menempel pada bibir atasku. Menutup botol jus itu, dan mengembalikannya pada pemilik sahnya.

"Tae.. " dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'Hn' untuk menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa begitu pintar dalam hal ini? Padahal, kan ini fisika? "

"Memang kenapa kalau fisika? " aku menarik nafas sejenak.

"Begini, Tae. Fisika. Dipenuhi dengan hitung-hitungan. Dipenuhi dengan rumus-rumus menjengkelkan yang semakin tinggi tingkatanmu rumus itu semakin menumpuk. Dan fisika juga dipenuhi dengan istilah aneh. Sedangkan kau sendiri, kemarin memintaku mengajari Matematika yang menurutku soal itu sangat mudah. "

"Memang kenapa? Kau sendiri, pintar matematika tapi mengerjakan soal fisika yang gampang saja tak bisa? Wae? Kenapa kau tak bisa? " dia memeletkan lidahnya mengejekku.

"Itu...itu..itu karena aku bingung dengan rumus-rumusnya. Semua orang punya bidangnya masing-masing, kan? "

"Nah...itu tau. Kenapa tanya? " aku hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ne...ne...terserah padamu. " setelah itu aku kembali fokus pada novelku. Sesekali meliriknya yang masih memasang senyum kemenangan karena sudah mengalahkanku dalam berdebat.

"Oh, ya Jungkook. Jangan lupa nanti pulang bersama. "

"Ne...ne...Ok...ok"

* * *

Kami hanya terdiam terlarut dalam pikiran dan kegiatan masing-masing. Aku dengan membaca novelku, Tae dengan mendengarkan musiknya. Karena memang tak ada yang kami jadikan bahan pembicaraan. Kegiatan itu berlangsung lama, bahkan sampai bel masuk berbunyi. Saat bela masuk berbunyi aku melirik ke arah Taehyung. Dia tertidur. Pulas sekali.

"Tae...ppalli...ireona...Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. " ucapku sambil berusaha menggoyang-goyangkan badan Taehyung. Dia tak bergeming, dia masih pada posisinya.

"Taehyung...ppalli...ireona... " aku semakin gencar menghujami bahu dan tubuh Taehyung dengan guncangan. Dia masih tetap tak bergeming. Lama-lama aku kesal sendiri. Kusiapkan tanganku, aku terpaksa memakai jurus andalanku. Cubitan. Kuarahkan cubitan pamungkasku pada bahunya. Cubitanku terbukti ampuh. Buktinya dia terbangun sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Yak! Kenapa kau mencubitku? Itu sakit... " rengeknya sedikit berbisik dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam. Aku hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil mengarahkan kepalaku pada pintu yang disana sudah berdiri guru yang akan mengajar dikelasku. Guru berkulit sedikit gelap, tidak terlalu tinggi, dan gemuk berisi itu memasuki kelas dengan membawa tumpukan map. Dia langsung sepenuhnya sadar. Dia langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Selamat sore, Anak-anak. "

"Sore, Han seonsaengnim. "

"Hari ini saya tak bisa mengajar karena ada rapat penting yang tak bisa di tunda dengan wali kota sepuluh menit lagi. Jadi saya mohon kerjakan tugas ini dan kumpulkan paling lambat besok pagi saat istirahat, jika waktu istirahat habis, tugas kalian tidak kuterima. Kalian bebas melakukan apa saja asal jangan terlalu ramai, jangan keluar kelas. Geurae, kurasa hanya itu yang saya sampaikan. Ini, tugasnya saya taruh di sini. Jin, tolong awasi temanmu, jangan sampai mereka melanggar pantangan yang saya berikan tadi. Geurae, saya pergi dulu. Selamat sore. Annyeong. "

"Sore, Han seonsaengnim. "

Banyak teman yang sekarang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang pergi ke bangku temannya. Ada yang makan makanan yang belum sempat termakan karena waktu istirahat habis. Dan macam-macam kegiatan yang biasa dilakukan oleh murid SMA jika tidak ada pelajaran. Aku masih setia membaca novel, sedangkan Taehyung dia bilang dia pergi dulu sebentar. Dan katanya jika dia belum kembali saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, aku diminta menunggunya sebentar di pos satpam.

* * *

KRING...

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Aku mulai merapikan tempat dudukku. Teman-teman yang lain mulai keluar kelas.

"Jungkookie? Kau tidak pulang? " tanya Yoongi padaku sambil mengamit lengan Jimin.

"Aniya. Aku masih ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan. "

"Oh..begitu. Jja... Kalau begitu aku dan Jimin pamit dulu ya. " hanya ku balas anggukan.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Ne. Yoongi-ya. Jimin-ah, jaga Yoongi baik-baik. " mereka hanya mengangguk. Aku menunggu cukup lama di sini. Sepi. Kelas benar-benar sepi sekarang. Aku melirik ke arah bangku Taehyung. 'Berantakan sekali.' Batinku. Aku berinisiatif untuk merapikan buku-buku Taehyung yang berserakan dimejanya. Saat aku merapikan salah satu buku Tae, aku melihat ada sebuah kertas yang jatuh. Aku mengambilnya.

 **Kutemui kau di atap jam 2.00 siang**

 **Jangan terlambat. Atau kuhabisi kau.**

 **Vernon Hansol**

Aku takut. Aku takut kalau Tae kenapa-kenapa. Aku melirik jam tangan yang bertengger manis dipergelangan tanganku. Jam 3.15PM. Ini sudah satu jam lebih Tae pergi. Aku mengingat pesan Taehyung pun langsung melenggang pergi ke pos satpam membawa tas Taehyung dalam dekapanku. Sesampainya di pos satpam aku langsung mendudukkan diri pada bangku di samping pos satpam itu. Menunggunya untuk kembali. Cukup lama aku menunggu di situ, aku menatap langit dan memejamkan mata sejenak. 'Ya, Tuhan. Jaga Tae, jangan biarkan Tae terluka.' Kubuka lagi mataku secara perlahan, menghela nafas pelan. Lagi-lagi aku melirik jam tangan. Jam 4.00PM. Aku mulai gelisah, aku mulai menengok kesana kemari.

"Nak? Kau tak pulang? Lima menit lagi akan kututup gerbang ini. "

"Tolong jangan dulu, Ahjussi. Saya masih menunggu teman saya. Kasihan dia masih ada urusan di dalam. Kumohon, Ahjussi."

"Geuraeyo, aku percayakan kunci ini padamu. Tolong nanti sebelum kau pulang, kunci dulu gerbangnya. "

"Nde, Ahjussi. " Ahjussi itu atau lebih tepatnya Jun ahjussi sang satpam sekolah meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Aku lagi-lagi melihat jam tangan. Jam 4.25PM. 'Kau kemana, Tae? ' gumamku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke penjuru sekolah. Dan disana, tepat di tangga, ada segerombolan namja yang babak belur sedang turun. Aku langsung mencari tempat sembunyi. Aku mengenali beberapa namja itu. Salah satunya Vernon. Vernon adalah namja brengsek yang selalu mengusikku, mengejarku, dan melakukan hal yang membuatku jengkel. Setelah para namja itu keluar dari gerbang aku langsung keluar persembunyian dan berjalan menuju tangga. Saat aku akan menginjakkan kaki di anak tangga pertama aku melihat seseorang turun. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku. 'Itu Taehyung. ' teriakku dalam hati. Ia sudah nampak akan limbung, aku langsung berlari menghampirinya.

"Tae! Aigoo...Tae kau kenapa? Ya, Tuhan! " teriakku panik setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak, Taehyung babak belur. Pelipisnya sedikit berdarah, Mata kirinya lebam, Hidungnya terdapat aliran darah yang sudah mengering, dan sudut bibirnya sobek. Kakinya saja diseret ketika berjalan.

"Gwencahanayo...aku tak apa. " aku menggeleng kuat.

"Aniyo! Ini bukan tak apa. Kau harus segera diobati. Ayo, kita ke apartementku. " aku memapahnya. Aku membawanya ke pinggir jalan. Aku mencari taksi. Saat ada taksi yang berhenti dihadapanku, langsung kududukkan Taehyung di kursi dahulu. Sebelum aku masuk ke taksi. Aku mengunci pagar sekolah, dan kubawa kuncinya. Aku masuk taksi, lalu mengisyaratkan pada sopir taksi itu untuk membawaku ke apartement. Sesampainya di apartement aku membayar sopir itu lalu turun dan bergegas ke kamar apartementku. Kubuka pintu apartementku begitu aku sampai. Ku dudukkan Taehyung di sofa. Aku langsung mengambil kotak P3K didapur, aku segera kembali ke ruang tengah. Aku mengobati luka Taehyung dengan perlahan dan telaten. Sesekali kulihat Taehyung meringis kesakitan saat aku mengobatinya. Setelah selesai mengobati Taehyung, aku mulai menginterogasinya.

"Tae, kenapa kau datang memenuhi permintaannya?" dia sempat diam hanya menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. aku mengulangi pertanyaanku. Dia menatapku dalam.

"Dia mengusikmu. " ucapnya singkat.

"Aku tau dia mengusikku. Tapi kau tak usah mencampurinya. Aku tak mau kau seperti ini. "

"Aku peduli. "

Blush...

'Apa tadi? Dia bilang dia peduli? Aigoo! ' batinku kegirangan. Sensasi menggelitik itu kembali terjadi di perutku. Panas lagi-lagi menjalar di pipiku.

"Sudahlah...Tae. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu, dan membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Tugas dari Han saem, biar aku yang mengerjakan punyamu. Dan soal mengajariku fisika itu bisa sewaktu-waktu. Sekarang yang terpenting, kau istirahat total. Biar aku yang mengerjakannya. Dan ingat! Besok kau tak usah masuk sekolah dulu. Tunggu sampai kau sembuh dulu. Kau boleh menginap disini selama yang kau mau." Aku tersenyum. Dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Aku memapahnya masuk ke kamarku. Aku mendudukkannya dipinggiran kasur. Kubantu dia berbaring. Aku menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Aku menyuruhnya tidur. Dia mengengguk dan memejamkan matanya. Aku mengelus rambutnya dengan sayang. 'Cepat sembuh, Tae. ' gumamku pelan. Aku berdiri dan kuberanikan diri membungkuk dan mengecup kening Taehyung. Setelah itu, aku berjalan ke meja belajarku. Di sudut ruangan. Aku mulai mengerjakan tugas milikku dan Taehyung. Aku mengerjakan hingga tak terasa waktu sudah hampir tengah malam. Aku beranjak dari meja menuju dapur. Mengambil segelas susu segar dari kulkas mungkin akan membantuku. Aku kembali ke kamar, melirik jam wekerku. Jam 12.25PM. Ini sudah malam, aku segera kembali ke meja belajar dan menyelesaikan tugas dari Han saem yang kurang 3 nomor lagi. Aku mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Setelah selesai, aku memasukkan bukuku dan buku Taehyung ke dalam tasku. Aku sedikit membuka-buka buku untuk pelajaran besok untuk berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau ada PR yang menanti. Setelah terpastikan tak ada PR, aku langsung memasukkan buku-buku itu ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, aku mencari buku diaryku dan mengukirkan tinta di atasnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku mencari selembar kertas untuk surat ijin Taehyung. Surat ijin siap, aku memulai menulis diary.

 ** _Dear, diary Jeon Jungkook_**

 ** _Rabu, 22 Maret 2016. 11.45PM: KST_**

 ** _Hari ini, mungkin menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagiku. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku malu, kesal, senang, dan marah menjadi satu. Dimulai dengan hal memalukan, dan diakhiri dengan hal yang membuatku merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan. Ya, aku sakit melihatnya tersakiti karena membelaku. Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Karena hari ini diawali dengan Taehyung yang masuk tanpa permisi saat aku belum berpakaian, saat di sekolah aku disuruh oleh Taehyung untuk meminum jus bekasnya, dan hari ini di akhiri dengan Taehyung yang babakbelur karena membelaku dari namja brengsek bernama Vernon. Yah, dia bilang dia membelaku karena dia peduli. Dan sekarang ini dia sedang tidur di tempat tidurku. Berbaring tak berdaya, tapi tak menghilangkan aura tampannya. Aku juga harus bangun pagi untuk mengembalikan kunci gerbang pada Jun ahjussi. Geurae, Dairy. Aku rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Aku harus tidur, agar aku tidak kesiangan. Annyeong. Dan malam Taehyung semoga kau mimpi indah. Kkk..._**

 ** _Pertanda_**

 ** _Jeon Jungkook_**

Kuletakkan kembali buku diaryku itu di laci meja belajar. Antisipasi agar tidak dilihat Taehyung saat dia bangun nanti. Setelah buku kembali, aku mengambil kasur lipat dan selimut paling tebal dari dalam lemari. Aku menggelar kasur itu di samping tempat tidurku. Mengambil bantal disamping kepala Taehyung secara perlahan. Aku merebahkan diri dilantai. Dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk berjalan menuju alam mimpi.

* * *

~TBC~

Maaf ya...kalo jelek dan nyeleneh...maklumi saya, saya masih pemula untuk urusan buat fanfic. Do'akan saja saya bisa membuat ceritanya semakin bagus, saya mohon do'a dan review dari readersdeul... Do'akan saja otak aku yang rada somplak ini bisa melanjutkan ff ini dengan baik dan tidak somplak. Do'akan juga biar nih otak bisa encer waktu ngetik ff, gak nyendat-nyendat. Jadi aku bisa cepet update. pantengin aja terus...XD

Makasih buat Melisa yang udah review...aku seneng banget ada yang review. masukan kamu bakalan aku coba. makasih juga buat kritiknya. semoga aja chapter ini lebih baik. :")

Oh, ya readersdeul jangan lupa Review! Apapun review kalian akan kuterima, kritik, saran. Apapun. Penting review. Jangan lupa juga FnF. Buat yang Siders, sekarang ku ampuni. Jja, see you on next chapter. Sekian dari saya. Salam dari author yang lucu, aneh, dan rada ini. Saranghae~muah :* Bye~...Bye~...


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic 'Mianhae, Taehyung'  
Chapter 3 'Care to You'  
Main cast : Kim Taehyung and Jeon Jungkook  
Support cast : All member BTS  
Rated : T, school life, romance, hurt, sad, GS for uke, drabble flicet  
Lenght : Chapter maybe, This is Vkook fanfic, slight MinYoon.

-  
Summary :  
Maafkan aku, Taehyung. Atas semua yang telah aku lakukan terhadapmu. Tapi, terima kasih atas semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. Saranghae, Jeongmal saranghae Kim Taehyung. – Jeon Jungkook. Nado, saranghae, Jeon Jungkook. Jeomal saranghae. Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan. Aku akan terus bersamamu, melindungimu dengan segenap jiwaku, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun itu harus mengambil nyawaku. Aku akan tetap bersamamu. – Kim Taehyung.

* * *

[Warning] DLDR! Kalo ada typo(s) mian. Ini cerita punya saya. Kalo ada kesamaan mungkin hanya ketidak sengajaan. No Plagiat!  
-Jungkook P.O.V-  
Malam yang indah itu, berganti dengan pagi yang cerah. Aku bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Aku mendudukkan diri di kasur lipat. Aku mengucek mataku yang masih terasa berat. Aku mulai meraba-raba nakas disebelahku. Mengambil jam weker yang ada disana. Jam 5.45AM. 'Pagi sekali aku bangun.' Gumamku sambil masih tetap mengucek mata. Kuletakkan kembali jam weker itu pada tempat semula. Berdiri dari sana dan berjalan keluar kamar. Sebelum keluar kamar, aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Taehyung yang masih tertidur diatas kasurku. Aku menghampirinya, aku memperhatikannya yang sedang tertidur, aku melihat ada keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Aku menyentuhkan punggung tanganku di dahinya. 'Omo! Dia panas sekali. ' teriakku dalam hati. Aku segera menghilang ke dapur. Mengambil mangkuk yang kuisi air dan kembali ke kamar, sesampainya di kamar, aku mengambil sebuah handuk kecil di lemari. Mengompres Taehyung dengan hati-hati agar tak membangunkannya. Setelah mengompres Taehyung aku langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan air untuk mandi dan membuat sarapan.  
Aku bingung apa yang akan kubuat untuk sarapan. Aku membuka salah satu lemari di atas kompor. Aku menemukan oat meal yang masih baru, kurasa aku membelinya kemarin.  
"Tapi jika aku seduh sekarang, nanti saat Taehyung bangun oatnya sudah dingin." Gumamku. Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menuangkan oat itu ke mangkuk lalu kututup dengan penutup, dan menaruh susu panas di termos kecil. Aku menyiapkan air untuk mengisi termos. Aku mengisi panci kecil dengan air. Sambil menunggu, aku kembali lagi ke kamar. Aku melirik ke kasur, Taehyung masih tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi setelah mengecek Taehyung, menyiapkan air untuk mandi. Setelah itu, Aku mengecek air yang tadi kumasak. Setelah kupastikan mendidih, aku mematikan kompor lalu menuangkan air itu dengan hati-hati ke dalam termos sedikit demi sedikit, menyeduh susu bubuk yang sudah kumasukkan sebelumnya. Setelah semua bahan sarapan untuk Taehyung siap, aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar. Membuka pintu dengan perlahan, dia masih seperti tadi. Tidur. Aku menaruh nampan berisi makanan ini diatas nakas. Menuliskan note untuk Taehyung agar ia tidak salah kira, setelah itu aku mengambil obat penurun panas di laci nakas.  
Dear Taehyung,  
Tae, aku berangkat lebih pagi untuk memberikan kunci pagar kepada Jun Ahjussi, karena kemarin kau yang lama, tak kunjung datang. Aku juga sudah mengerjakan tugasmu itu, aku akan mengumpulkannya, tenang saja. Oh, ya. Kalau kau lapar aku sudah menyiapkan makanan oat meal di mangkuk atas nakas, susu panasnya ada di termos. Kau seduh saja, dan makanlah dengan lahap. Habiskan makanannya! Oh ya, tadi pagi aku mengecek suhumu, kau panas. Jadi aku kompres dan jangan lupa minum obatnya. Oh ya, jangan lupa kalau kau sudah merasa mendingan, mandilah. Kalau soal baju dan handuk, ada di lemariku. Aku punya beberapa celana dan baju yang memang khusus untuk laki-laki. Seingatku, sih. Kau jangan terlalu beraktifitas berat. Kau boleh menonton TV semaumu. Terserah padamu. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Ingat! Habiskan makanannya, Minum obatnya, Jangan terlalu lelah nanti kau tak sembuh-sembuh.  
Semoga cepat sembuh, Taehyung...  
~Jungkook~  
Kira-kira begitulah yang kutulis, aku senyum-senyum sendiri saat membaca ulang noteku. Aku menaruh note itu di samping Taehyung. Setelah itu, aku langsung mandi dan berangkat sekolah meninggalkan Taehyung.  
Aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung apartement dengan menenteng tasku. Selama perjalanan aku hanya menundukkan kepala. Sungguh berbeda suasana berangkat sekolah kemarin dengan yang hari ini. Kemarin aku bisa senyum-senyum sendiri di jalan, sekarang? Hanya menunduk yang kulakukan. Mengeratkan peganganku pada tas. Kau hanya menyusuri jalan yang biasa kulalui dengan sedikit tak bersemangat. Entah kenapa, aku menjadi sedikit tidak bersemangat. Sesuatu telah mengambil semangatku. Kemarin aku ditemani Taehyung, tapi sekarang aku berangkat sendiri. Sungguh, terasa sangat berbeda, meskipun aku berangkat bersama Taehyung baru satu hari. Tapi, kemarin itu seperti membekas sehingga aku merasa seperti sudah sering berangkat bersama. Aku sangat ingin cepat sampai di sekolah. Kupercepat langkahku, berlari melalui orang-orang lalu lalang yang masih terbilang sedikit. Berhubung tubuhku slim, jadi aku dapat dengan menyelip diantara orang-orang itu.  
Perjalanan yang biasanya kutempuh dalam waktu 20 menit, sekarang 5 menit lebih cepat karena aku berlari tadi. Aku sekarang ada tepat didepan gerbang. Aku melihat tak ada orang. 'Sepi sekali.' Batinku. 'Wajarlah, orang aku yang bawa kuncinya, kalau aku belum datang, belum ada yang bisa masuk. Bagaimana sih, aku ini. ' Batinku lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membuka kunci pagar. Aku masuk dan menaruh kunci itu di pos satpam, tempat Jun Ahjussi bekerja. Setelah menaruh kunci, aku langsung berjalan menuju kelas yang kuyakini masih aku saja yang datang. Saat aku sampai di depan kelas, Aku memegang kenop pintu, aku memutar kenop pintu itu perlahan. Dikunci. Aku menepuk jidatku. 'Aigoo...Jungkookie pabbo, kan Jun ahjussi selalu mengunci ruang kelas, sedangkan beliau saja belum datang. Bagaimana bisa kau masuk jika belum mengambil kunci dan membukanya sendiri. ' rutukku dalam hati. Aku berlari ke arah pos satpam dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Kelasku berada di lantai dua jadi aku sedikit kelelahan karena harus naik turun tangga. Tapi, tak apa aku masih punya skill berlari yang bagus dari SD. Begitu sampai di lantai satu aku mengedarkan pandanganku. Aku merasa ada orang lain disini selain aku. Aku mencoba untuk melihat kearah belakang tapi tidak menemukan siapapun, saat aku mengahadapkan wajahku kedepan lagi, aku sudah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang begitu aku benci. Vernon. Ternyata benar firasatku jika ada orang lain disini. Dia menatapku dengan intens. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sambil meliriknya dengan sinis. Dia mengarahkan tangan kotornya itu ke daguku dan mengangkatnya agar aku mau menghadapnya.  
"Hai, manis. Kenapa sendirian? Mana Taehyung-mu yang sok tampan itu?" tanyanya dengan nada meremehkan Taehyung. Aku hanya diam tak membalas dengan tetap menatapnya dengan tajam seakan-akan aku bisa melenyapkannya hanya dengan tatapan.  
"Kenapa diam? Owh, mungkin dia sudah kapok mendekatimu setelah aku pukuli kemarin? Atau dia sudah mati. " mendangar kata-kata seperti itu, aku langsung dibuat naik pitam. Aku menepis tangannya yang sedari tadi menyangga daguku.  
"Jaga ucapanmu itu, Vernon-ssi. Kau tak pernah memilah kata-kata sebelum berbicara. "  
"Ani, aku memilah kata-kata dulu sebelum berbicara denganmu. Tapi, tidak untuk Taehyung bangsat itu. Sudi aku memilah kata dulu saat berbicara dengannya. " mendengar dia menjelekkan nama Taehyung, aku langsung refleks-  
PLAK...  
-menamparnya. Sampai menimbulkan cap warna merah berbentuk tanganku di pipi kirinya.  
"Jangan menyebut Taehyung dengan sebutan seperti itu!" dia telihat masih memgangi pipinya yang memerah. 'Uh...itu pasti perih.' Batinku yang tiba-tiba melintas.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Dia itu memang Bangsat. " mendengar dia menyebut Taehyung dengan sebutan yang tidak baik lagi. Aku menampar pipi kanannya sampai memerah bahkan aku melihat sudut bibirnya sobek akibat ulahku.  
"Seharusnya kau sadar diri! Kaulah yang Bangsat disini. Kaulah yang Keparat. Kau jugalah yang Brengsek. Dan aku peringatkan satu hal padamu Vernon! Jangan pernah mendekati apalagi mengusik kehidupanku dan Taehyung. Sekali aku melihatmu mengusik Taehyung. Aku akan menghabisimu. " dia hanya menatap nanar kearahku sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah. Aku berjalan lagi kearah pos satpam yang menjadi tujuan awalku setelah Vernon hilang dari pandangan. Di perjalanan singkat dari tangga menuju pos satpam itu, aku masih memikirkan. 'Pernahkah aku begitu sebelumnya? Kurasa aku baru pertama kalinya begitu. Bagaimana bisa, ya? Ah, molla...' batinku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki pos satpam yang minimalis dan sempit namun rapi itu. Aku menemukan Jun ahjussi sedang duduk-duduk santai sambil menyesap kopi hitam pekat dari cangkirnya, kurasa itu bekal dari sang istri. Karena aku melihat ada termos kecil disampingnya. 'Sungguh, istri yang perhatian' batinku. Ahjussi berkumis itu menyadari kehadiranku. Beliau langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku.  
"Kau anak yang kemarin, kan? " aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
"Terima kasih sudah mau menjaga amanat dari saya. Dan maaf jika aku membuatmu kerepotan. "  
"Aniyo, Ahjussi. Saya tak merasa direpotkan sama sekali. Oh, ya. Ahjussi terima kasih karena sudah meminjamkan kuncinya pada saya. Dan saya ingin meminjam kunci untuk kelas saya, kelas 10A. Kelas saya masih dikunci. "  
"Oh, kelasmu masih dikunci? Ya, sudah. Mari saya bukakan. " aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jun ahjussi dari belakang.  
Baru saja aku keluar dari pos satpam beberapa langkah, aku terhenti karena ada pendengaranku menangkap suara yang tak asing.  
"Jungkook! " aku menoleh. Aku melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dia tersenyum.  
"Annyeong, Yoongi. Tumben sendiri, mana Jimin? "  
Dia hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, mungkin dia bangun kesiangan. " aku hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Kami berjalan beririgan ke kelas. Jun ahjussi sudah ada didepan kelasku lebih dahulu. Beliau sudah membuka pintu kelasku.  
"Gamsahamnida. Jeongmal gamsahamnida, Ahjussi. " Aku dan Yoongi membungkukkan badan dengan sopan. Sedangkan beliau hanya mengangguk lalu berlalu kembali ke pos satpam. Aku dan Yoongi masuk ke kelas. Duduk di bangku masing-masing. Yoongi mengahmpiriku, ia mendudukkan diri di bangku Taehyung.  
"Jungkook, aku kesepian disana. Aku duduk disini sebentar ya. " aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
"Yoongi, kau...apa pernah kau menyukai seseorang?" ucapku sambil menghadapnya. Dia hanya menatapku bingung. Aku menatapnya intens.  
"Maksudmu? Pernahlah, bukankah aku menyukai Jimin?"  
"Bukan...bukan begitu maksudku. Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Apa kau pernah mengagumi seseorang, bukan mengagumi sih, mencintai bukan mencintai sih, Ish bagaimana ya menyebutnya..." sahabatku ini menatapku dengan bingung.  
"Maksudmu, menyukai? " dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya.  
"Iya. Apa kau pernah menyukai sseseorang?"  
"Ah...pernah. Dulu waktu aku masih JHS di Daegu dulu, aku pernah mengikuti ekskul basket, dan klub basket sekolahku dulu, diketuai namja tampan, tinggi, putih, berkarisma, berwibawa, bijaksana, ramah, humoris, baik hati, baik kepada para dongsaengnya, dan masih banyak sifat baiknya. Namanya Seungcheol sunbae. Kelas 8B. " Yoongi hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. 'Dari ciri-cirinya tadi, sebenarnya standard tipe Yoongi tinggi juga. Tapi kenapa dia mau dengan Jimin yang berbanding terbalik dengan namja bernama Seungcheol itu?' monologku dalam hati.  
"Tapi, Yoongi. Kenapa kau tidak mencoba mendekatinya? Mungkin bisa saja kau berpacaran dengannya. "  
"Aniya, aku sempat mencoba mencari tahu tentang dirinya. Dan dia sudah punya kekasih, dan sebelum berpacaran dengan pacarnya yang sekarang, Jeonghan. Dia dikenal sebagai playboy yang telah menakhlukkan banyak yeoja. Dan aku tak ingin menjadi korban PHP selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan Jimin, meski dia tak memiliki ciri fisik Seungcheol, tapi hatinya, sifatnya, tingkah lakunya sama. Dan Jimin memiliki apa yang tak dimiliki Seungcheol. Kesetiaan. Jimin punya kesetiaan yang begitu besar. " aku hanya bisa ber-oh ria.  
"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku? "  
Aku menunduk "Aniya. Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bertanya. "  
"Ayolah, Jungkookie. Ceritalah, aku kan sahabatmu. Kau sudah punya orang yang kau suka? " aku hanya mengangguk pelan.  
"Wah, uri Jungkookie sudah dewasa rupanya. " ucap Yoongi sambil mengusak pucuk kepalaku.  
"Ish, Yoongi...aku sudah dewasa sejak JHS kelas 8. "  
"Benarkah? Kau sudah menyukai orang saat itu? " aku hanya menggeleng.  
"Itu artinya kau belum dewasa. Karena kau belum merasakan, bagaimana itu menyukai orang lain. "aku hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.  
"Bukankah kalau sudah menstruasi, itu sudah dewasa? "  
"Nde, itu dewasa. Tapi dewasa secara fisik, ilmiah. Bukan dari segi perasaan. " aku hanya mengangguk-angguk paham lagi.  
"Nanti saja, saat istirahat akan kuceritakan. Nanti setelah kau ke kantin kembalilah ke kelas. " Yoongi hanya mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapanku.  
"Oh, ya Jungkook. Siapa sih yang duduk disini? "  
"Yang duduk disitu? Taehyung. "  
"Oh...perasaan dia biasanya datang pagi, tapi koq hari ini belum datang sekarang, kan. Sudah jam 7.30, sebentar lagi masuk. "  
"Nde, dia sedang sakit. Dia demam tadi pagi." Yoongi menatapku heran. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan intens dan penuh selidik.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau dia sakit hari ini? " aku membulatkan mata. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya. Tidak mungkin, kan aku bilang kalau Taehyung di apartementku dan saat aku cek suhunya tadi pagi, dia panas. Nanti aku dikir macam-macam dengannya. Hey, tidak mungkin kulakukan. Mau ditaruh mana mukaku? Memalukan.  
"Eh? Owh, itu...begini. tadi...tadi...tadi ibunya berpapasan denganku dijalan. Ya, tadi ibunya berpapasan denganku dan beliau menitipkn surat ijinnya padaku. " 'Aduh, aku keceplosan' rutukku dalam hati.  
"Owh...begitu. baiklah. Oh ya, Jungkook. Bisakah kau menemaniku mampir ke toko kue nanti saat pulang sekolah? "  
Aku mengernyit. "Untuk apa? " tanyaku penasaran.  
"Itu...untuk anniversary-ku dan Jimin. " aku hanya ber-oh ria.  
Tapi aku bingung, "Bukankah harusnya sudah beberapa hari lalu? "  
Dia hanya cengengesan "Aku lupa." Aku hanya membulatkan mata, mengerucutkan bibir, dan mengangguk-angguk sebagai tanda mengerti.  
"Bagaimana? Mau tidak? " aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.  
Tak lama kemudian, Jimin datang. Setelah dia menaruh tasnya dibangkunya sebelah Yoongi. Ia langsung menghampiriku dan Yoongi. Dia merangkul Yoongi, sampai-sampai Yoongi hampir tersungkur.  
"Yak! Park Jim-" ucapan Yoongi terputus dengan kecupan singkat yang diberikan Jimin. Kulihat Yoongi bersemu merah. 'Apa mereka tidak malu? Keadaan sekitar sudah ramai siswa.' Batinku keheranan sambil mengedarkan pandangan melihat keadaan kelas. Aku kembali melihat mereka. Ternyata, mereka melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Ya, ampun. Aku merasa seperti seorang perusuh jika begini caranya. Aku seperti parasit yang menganggu kegiatan fotosintesis dari dua sejoli ini. Aku hanya menatap datar dua orang dihadapanku ini yang sedari tadi bertukar ciuman. Yeah, aku mulai bosan.  
"Ekhem... " aku berdehem cukup keras membuat keduanya menghentikan acara 'Mari Ciuman' itu. Mereka hanya menatap padaku dengan memasang wajah kikuk yang aneh. Yoongi dengan senyumannya yang sedikit aneh, sedangkan Jimin dengan cengirannya yang super duper aneh. Aku memutar bola mata jengah.  
"Owh...maafkan aku. Apakah aku mengganggu? Maafkan aku yang telah menjadi parasit saat proses fotosintesis kalian tadi. Tapi perlu kuingatkan, ya. Temanmu ini masih single. Sekali lagi, SINGLE. Nah...kalian umbar kemesraan didepanku." Sindirku.  
"Maafkan kami, Jungkookie. Kami tak bermaksud. Sungguh."  
"Nde, nde...gwenchana. cepat kembali ke tempatmu Yoongi, nanti keburu saem datang. Oh, ya nanti jadikan? " Yoongi hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sambil berjalan ke bangkunya.  
Setelah Yoongi kembali pada tempatnya, aku hanya bisa duduk dengan lesu. Punggungku saja yang biasanya tegap, sekarang sedikit membungkuk karena malas. Teringat sesuatu, aku langsung mengangkat tubuhku. Aku bangkit dan berjalan ke bangku Jin sambil membawa sepucuk surat. (surat ijin Taehyung).  
"Jin-ssi, aku ada surat ijin dari Taehyung. "  
Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima. "Dia ijin kenapa? "  
"Katanya dia panas. Oh, ya. Jin-ssi. Tugas dari Han saem dikumpulkan bersama atau sendiri-sendiri? "  
"Nanti dikumpulkan bersama-sama saja, Jungkook-ssi. Oh, ya omong-omong. Kita terlalu formal. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Jungkook-ah? Dan kau bisa memanggilku Jin-ah. "  
"Tentu, kau panggil aku Jungkookie saja tak apa. Lumayan banyak sih yang memanggilku begitu. Yoongi salah satunya. " yeoja manis dihadapanku ini hanya mengngguk mengerti.  
"Geurae, Jungkookie. Nanti aku akan mengumpulkan tugas kepada Han saem. Tapi bisakah kau membantuku membawanya nanti. Sebentar saja. Begitu bel istirahat berbunyi." aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. Setelah itu aku kembali ke tempat dudukku. Merapikannya seperti biasa sambil menunggu guru datang. Menyangga kepala pada tangan, menghadapkan tubuhku kearah bangku Taehyung. Aku merasakan ada yang kurang disini. Biasanya aku akan datang dan duduk disebelahnya. Memberi senyum saat sebelum duduk yang mungkin hanya dibalas tatapan kosong darinya. Dirinya yang pendiam ketika banyak orang, tapi akan menjadi sangat interaktif ketika hanya berdua. Yang mengisi jam demi jam menunggu guru dengan mendengarkan musik. Menyumpal telinganya menggunakan benda kecil yang mengalunkan musik. Orang yang terlihat begitu cuek di keramaian, tapi begitu lembut ketika berdua. 'Ah, aku baru beberapa jam tak bersamanya saja sudah menrindukannya. Mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untukku. ' Batinku tak nyaman. Aku sudah lama terlarut dalam lamunanku. Tak terasa pula guru pelajaran pertama sudah datang. Guru cantik itu memulai mata pelajaran dengan khitmad. Tenang. Semua mendengarkan dengan baik. Aku merasa tak nyaman. Aku segera mengangkat tangan.  
"Saem? Bisakah saya ijin ke kamar mandi? " guru itu melihatku.  
"Ya, Jungkook-ssi. " begitu aku melihat beliau mengangguk, aku langsung melesat menuju lorong kamar mandi.  
-Jungkook P.O.V end-

* * *

-Taehyung P.O.V-  
Aku merasakan tubuhku sangat berat. Kepalaku terasa berputar. Mataku sedikit kabur. Aku juga merasakan nyeri, perih, dan sakit di bagian pelipisku. Aku memegang dahiku yang terasa berat dan basah. 'Kain? Untuk apa kain ini? ' Aku mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan. Aku bingung. 'Aku dikamar siapa?' gumamku pelan. Aku menoleh ke sebelahku, aku menemukan sebuah note panjang. Aku baca note itu secara perlahan. 'Oh iya. Aku ada dirumah Jungkook. ' batinku. Aku menarik senyum.  
"Dia begitu peduli padaku." gumamku sambil menarik bibirku membentuk sebuah senyuman.  
"Nde, Jungkook. Aku akan makan, aku akan istirahat, aku tak akan lelah. " ucapku entah pada siapa, menjawab note Jungkook. Aku mulai menggeser badanku menghampiri nakas. Mengambil mangkuk dan menuangkan susu dari termos mini itu. Menyuapkan sendokan pertama, aku membulatkan mata.  
"Wow...Daebak. Bagaimana bisa oat meal biasa seperti ini bisa memiliki rasa yang lebih wow daripada yang biasa. Padahal ini oat meal yang biasa aku makan. Rasanya tidak seperti ini jika aku makan seperti biasa." 'Mungkin, ini karena Jungkook membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati dan membubuhkan cinta kedalamnya.' monologku kePD-an. Aku langsung menghabiskan satu mangkuk oat meal itu dengan lahap. Tak lupa aku meminum obat panas yang sudah disiapkan Jungkook.  
Aku mengarahkan langkah kakiku keluar kamar. Menurut note Jungkook, jika aku sudah mendingan aku harus mandi. Aku melangkah mendekati lemari Jungkook. Membukanya dan mencari handuk. Setelah menemukan handuk aku melangkah keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi Jungkook yang ada di sebelah dapur. Begitu aku masuk kamar mandi Jungkook. Aku langsung mengucek mataku. Kamar mandi ini sungguh berbeda dari kamar mandi khalayak umum. 'Ini kamar mandi atau apa? Bak mandinya besar sekali, seperti kasur jika dilihat dari jauh.' batinku. Aku bagai ada di kamar mandi hotel bintang lima. Bersih, besar, rapi, cemerlang, wangi, licin, mengki-. Cukup aku terlalu banyak memuji kamar mandi. Aku menggantung handuk pada gantungan yang tersedia. Aku menyiapkan air hangat, lalu mandi. Aku keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit area privasiku. Berjalan menuju kamar Jungkook, berjalan menghampiri lemari yang setia berdiam diri di sudut ruangan. Aku membuka pintu lemari itu, memilih baju. Aku bingung, bukankah Jungkook bilang kalau dia punya baju khusus laki-laki. Tapi tidak ketemu. Ah, ya sudah. Aku mengambil baju secara asal yang kelihatannya muat untuk badanku dan memakainya. Aku memutuskan untuk menggunakan boxerku saja, daripada merepotkan Jungkook dengan meminjamiku celana. Setelah aku berpakaian rapi, aku keluar menuju ruang tengah. Mencari remote dan menonton televisi menunggu Jungkook pulang.  
-Taehyung P.O.V end-

* * *

-Jungkook P.O.V-  
KRING...  
Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring, seperti memeritahkan siswa siswi di Bangtan SHS untuk meninggalkan kelas mereka.  
"Jungkookie, ayo kita mengumpulkan tugas dari Han saem." Aku mengangguk, membantu membawakan buku dan mengikuti Jin menuju ruang guru. Saat keluar kelas, aku berteriak kepada Yoongi untuk menungguku sebentar jika dalama 5 menit aku belum kembali. Aku dapat melihat Yoongi mengangguk. Setelah itu, aku langsung menyusul Jin. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan buku, aku langsung menuju ke kantin sebentar untuk membeli sekotak susu dan kembali ke kelas secepat kilat. Sesampainya dikelas, aku sudah melihat Yoongi duduk dibangku Taehyung sendirian. Aku menghampirinya.  
"Mian, membuatmu menunggu lama. "  
"Ani, jja ceritalah. Mungkin aku bisa membantumu. "  
"Jangan tertawakan aku, ya. Aku...aku...aku menyukai Taehyung. " Aku menatap Yoongi dengan hati-hati, dia kaget.  
"Wah...jadi ternyata uri Jungkookie menyukai Taehyung. " wajah Yoongi berubah drastis, lalu dia berucap dengan sedikit keras, hampir berteriak. Untung kelas sepi, sangat sepi malah.  
"Yoongi...jangan keras-keras." Dia hanya bergumam maaf berulang-ulang.  
"Entah kenapa, aku menyukainya. Dia itu unik, dia tak punya kelebihan apapun, tapi dia membuatku nyaman. Dan sebenarnya, tadi aku bisa bilang dia panas bukan karena aku bertemu dengan ibunya dijalan, tapi karena dia ada di apartementku sekarang ini. Aku tak cerita padamu karena aku takut kau akan berpikiran macam-macam tentang Taehyung." Yoongi masih menatapku intens, ia masih serius mendengarkan.  
"Lalu, bagaimana bisa dia ada di apartementmu? Tak apa, ceritakan saja. " dia menatapku masih dengan tatapan curiga.  
"Ceritanya panjang. Jadi begini ada anak kelas apa aku tak tahu, yang kutahu dia itu sunbae kita. Namanya Vernon, dia selalu mengusikku, dia selalu mengikutiku. Aku merasa terganggu, dan kurasa dia tak suka melihat kedekatanku dengan Taehyung. Dan kemarin siang dia mengajak Taehyung bertemu diatap, Taehyung hanya menyuruhku menunggu di pos satpam. Saat Taehyung dan komplotan Vernon kembali dari atap. Aku sudah melihatnya babak belur, jadi aku membawanya ke apartementku dan mengobatinya, saat aku menanyainya, dia menjawab kalau dai memenuhi panggilan Vernon karena dia peduli padaku. Aku menyuruhnya menginap. Dan tadi pagi, aku melihat tidurnya seperti terusik. Pelipisnya berkeringat, aku memegang dahinya, dia panas. Sebenarnya aku sudah menuliskan surat ijin kalau dia sakit, tapi tak kuberi keterangan sakit apa, Eh ternyata dia sakit beneran. Ya, sudah. Aku bilang saja kalau dia panas. " yang kuajak bicara hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.  
"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang apa? Dia memenuhi panggilan Vernon karena dia peduli padamu, kan? Mungkin dia juga menyukaimu. " aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Mungkinkah?  
"Jinjja? " aku masih tak percaya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menggumamkan kata 'Mungkin.' Aku ikut mengangguk.  
Kami mengabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol dan memakan makanan yang sempat kami beli dikantin tadi. Kami sangat asyik mengobrol, kami membicaraka banyak hal. Seperti masa-masa lucu SD, masa-masa SMP masing-masing, masa-masa Yoongi pertama kali berpacaran dengan Jimin, hal-hal bodoh yang biasa dilakukan Jimin yang tak ada orang yang tau termasuk orang tuanya, hanya Yoongi yang mengetahuinya. Contohnya.  
"Kau tau, Jungkookie? Jimin pernah tidur dengan pose telungkup saat ia mampir dan istirahat dari turnamen basketnya dan dia melakukannnya di karpet, saat kudorong dia dengan telunjuk, eh dia limbung kesamping. Dan juga kau tau dia pernah saat dia tak bisa membeli es krim limited edition dari star wars, dia mampir ke apartementku dan dia merengek-rengek tak jelas, berguling-guling dilantai seperti cacing kepanasan, dan hal paling bodoh adalah saat kencan pertama kami, kami mengunjungi Aqurium raksasa di taman hiburan, waktu itu disana sedang ada promo untuk berenang bersama ikan pari, hanya ikan pari ukuran sedang biasa yang sudah jinak dan kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuk tersengat ekornya. Dia sudah bergaya-gaya didepanku saat ramai orang dia bilang dia akan berenang, tapi saat di ruang ganti. Aku menemaninya ganti tapi diluar ruangan, dia lama sekali keluar dari ruang ganti itu, begitu kubuka ternyata dia meringkuk di pojok ruangan sampai menangis tersedu-sedu. Matanya memerah, hidungnya kembang kempis. Eungh...dia sungguh lucu waktu itu. " aku hanya bisa tertawa mendengarnya. Ternyata meski Jimin anaknya tidak begitu masuk kriteria Yoongi, tapi Yoongi tetap nyaman dengannya. Aku senang jika Yoongi lebih nyaman dengan Jimin daripada Seungcheol. Aku hanya bisa berharap hubungan mereka lancar sampai jenjang lebih serius.  
Kami terlarut dalam percakapan ringan yang mengasyikkan ini. Sampai tak terasa jika bel masuk sudah berbunyi.  
"Geurae, Jungkookie. Nanti jadi kan menemaniku ke toko kue. Nanti aku tunggu di depan kelas."  
"Nde, Yoongi. "  
Yoongi berjalan kembali ke bangkunya. Mengahampiri Jimin yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di bangkunya. Aku menatap bagaimana mesranya dua sejoli itu. Jujur, aku iri dengan mereka. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana dimanja oleh orang yang kucintai dan yang mencintaiku juga. Aku ingin sekali perasaanku ini berbalas, tapi jika kupikirkan lagi itu sedikit dan kecil kemungkinannya. Tapi aku tetap saja tak boleh pesimis, aku tetap harus memperjuangkan perasaanku ini. Aku melihat kearah pintu yang disitu sudah berdiri sesosok guru yang menurut siswa-siswi disini. Ekhem, Galaknya luar binasa. Katanya tatapannya bisa membuat orang yang ditatap menjadi tulang belulang seketika, tapi itu tak mungkin. Itu hanyalah penggambaran, penggambaran yang berlebihan dari siswi-siswi alay. Suasana seketika menjadi hening, sehening kuburan tengah malam. Mereka tak ada yang berani menatap lurus kedepan. Semuanya menundukkan wajahnya. Aku hanya ikut-ikutan menunduk.  
"Guru ini kalau mengajar sungguh membosankan. Mana lama lagi waktu pelajarannya."  
"Nde, kau benar. Membosankan." Sayup-sayup aku mendengarkan bisik-bisik dari siswi yang duduk dibangku depanku, catat hanya bisikan. Mereka mengejek Hyeon saem. Tapi, celaan mereka terhenti ketika Hyeon saem berbalik.  
"Kalian berdua yang berbicara. Keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang! " bentak Hyeon saem. Siswi yang tadi berbicara langsung keluar tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun. Mereka hanya menunduk. 'Pendengaran guru ini tajam sekali.' Batinku. Setelah kedua siswi itu tak terlihat dari pandangan guru ini. Pelajaran berjalan seperti biasa.

* * *

KRING...  
Bel pulang berbunyi. Aku merenggangkan badanku yang pegal karena harus menunduk dari tadi selama satu jam. Aku mulai membereskan buku-buku, merapikan mejaku agar terlihat rapi lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang sudah menungguku di depan kelas. Kami berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah.  
"Yoongi, apa kau biasanya pulang bersama Jimin?"  
"Yah, tidak selalu. Tapi dia selalu berusaha pulang bersamaku kalau tidak ada latihan basket. " aku hanya mengangguk-angguk.  
"Lalu, bagaimana Jimin di jalan? Maksudku, apa dia merepotkan atau memalukan atau apa gitu? "  
"Yah, merepotkan tidak, dia tak terlalu banyak bicara saat di jalan, memalukan sih tidak kalau didepan orang banyak, kurasa dia mempertahankan karismanya, tapi begitu sampai di apartementku dia langsung manja dan merepotkan seperti anak kecil minta ini dan itu. "  
"Pfft... geurae, geurae...aku bisa membayangkannya. Pasti repot mengurusi Jimin di rumahmu ya."  
"Yah, lumayan. Untuk hiburan dirumah. Dia itu menjadi lelucon tersendiri. Sehabis pusing-pusing dengan tugas sekolah. Melihat dia melakukan hal aneh di rumah menjadi penghibur hati yang cocok sekali. Hahaha..."  
"Hahaha...Nde, kau benar, Yoongi. Hahaha..."  
Tak terasa kami telah sampai didepan toko kue langganan Yoongi. Toko kue ini terkenal dengan kekhasan rasa kue yang dijual. Mereka seperti memiliki resep rahasia tersendiri yang dibubuhkan dalam setiap kue. Kami melangkah masuk, kami menuju pantry dan Yoongi meminta sebuah kue blackforest dengan tulisan 'Happy Anniversary Jiminie' sedangkan aku hanya memesan satu kotak ukuran sedang macarons dan sekotak ukuran sedang choco chips cookies. Kami menunggu pesanan kami sambil duduk di salah satu bangku pelanggan.  
"Yoongi, kapan kau akan memberikan padanya? "  
"Kira-kira nanti malam. Mungkin tanpa kusuruh dia akan mampir ke apartementku." Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.  
"Oh, ya Jungkookie. Hwaiting ya untuk mendapatkan Taehyung. Kalau kau butuh bantuan apa yang harus kau lakukan, tanyakan saja padaku. "  
"Nde, gomawoyo. Aku minta nomor teleponmu agar sewaktu-waktu aku bisa mengirimimu pesan." Dia hanya mengangguk dan memberikan nomornya padaku, kami bertukar nomor telepon. Kami kembali terlarut dalam perbincangan ringan. Sampai nona penjaga kasir memanggil kami untuk mengambil pesanan. Kami menghampiri nona penjaga kasir itu, kami mengambil pesanan masing-masing. Kami keluar dari toko kue itu dan berjalan beriringan sampai persimpangan jalan kami berpisah, karena apartement Yoongi belok kiri, sedangkan aku belok kanan. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya, dia membalas lambaian tanganku sambil meneriakkan kata 'Gomawo.' Setelah Yoongi berbalik aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang biasa ku lalui sendirian.  
Sesampainya di depan pintu apartementku, aku menekan password dan membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sesosok manusia berpakaian merah milikku yang menurutku kebesaran dibadanku tapi pas di pakainya, hanya memakai boxer, tertidur di sofa dengan televisi menyala. Aku menutup pintu apartement dengan sangat, sangat, sangat perlahan, aku takut akan membangunkanya. Aku berjalan berjingkat menuju ke kamar, dan mengganti seragamku dengan baju rumahan biasa. Singlet warna abu-abu dengan bawahan celana setengah paha warna pink muda. Setelah selesai mengganti baju, Aku melirik sebentar kearah nakas yang disana terdapat mangkuk kosong dan termos, aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Aku menghampiri dan mengambil mangkuk itu. Aku melangkahkan kaki secara perlahan menuju dapur sambil menenteng kantong plastik berisi kue dan juga mangkuk kosong bekas Taehyung. Sesampainya aku di dapur, Aku menyiapkan dua gelas susu cokelat hangat dan piring yang kuisi separuh macarons dan separuh choco cookies, lalu menyimpan sisa kue itu di kulkas. Aku membawa nampan berisi makanan ringan itu menuju ruang tengah yang masih ada sosok tertidur di atas sofa. Aku menaruh nampan itu dimeja, dan mendudukkan diri secara perlahan agar tak membangunkan orang disebelahku ini. Aku meliriknya, dia tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dia terlihat terganggu, dahinya berkerut. Lalu dia membuka matanya secara perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sebentar. Dia menoleh kearahku.  
"Jungkook-ah?"  
"Ne? "  
"Kau benar-benar Jungkook, kan?"  
"N-nde...A-aku Jungkook. Wa- " tiba-tiba dia memelukku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku hanya terpaku tak bergerak sama sekali. Dia memelukku semakin erat, seperti tak ingin kehilanganku. Dia semakin melesakkan kepalanya pada ceruk leherku.  
"H-hey...kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku sambil membalas pelukannya dan mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan sayang karena dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, dia seperti takut akan suatu hal.  
Dia melepas pelukannya dan menatapku dalam. "Aku bermimpi tadi kau diganggu lagi oleh Vernon. Aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. Aku juga takut kau pergi. " aku kaget, mataku membulat sempurna. Panas lagi-lagi menjalar dipipiku. Perutku terasa tergelitik lagi.  
"Aniya, itu hanya mimpi. Aku tak diganggu olehnya tenang saja. Sekarang aku disini aku tak pergi. Aku janji. " Dia kembali memelukku lebih erat. Aku membalas pelukannya. Menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan untuk menenangkannya.  
"Janji? " ujarnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. Aku hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan. Aku melepaskan pelukan itu secara perlahan dan tersenyum ketika dia menatapku.  
"Jja, ayo kita makan kue yang kubeli tadi ditoko." Seruku untuk mencairkan suasana. Tapi, saat aku melirik kearah pakaian yang dipakai Taehyung. Aku kaget kenapa itu yang dia pakai, kupikir baju merah dari ayahku yang dinas di Thailand. Ternyata itu baju merah yang di beri tanteku dari jepang baju merah bergambar manga kesukaanku. Hatsune Miku. 'Aigoo, Tae! Kau tampak lucu dan aneh secara bersamaan jika kau pakai itu.' Teriakku dalam hati.  
"Tae? Kenapa kau menggunakan baju itu? Kau tidak melihat gambar bajunya dulu?" Taehyung yang saat ini sedang melahap choco cookies dan macarons langsung berhenti mengunyah dan menatapku dengan tatapan bingung.  
"Eh? Wae? " ucapnya dengan pipi menggembung dan mulut penuh dengan choco cookies dan macarons.  
"Coba kau lihat gambar baju yang kau pakai. " dia menatap baju yang dia pakai dia terlihat kaget, namun detik berikutnya dia mengahadapku dan nyengir tak berdosa.  
"Aku mengambilnya asal dan tak melihat gambarnya. "  
Aku menghela nafas. "Tae, rumahmu ada di mana? Biar aku yang mengambilkan baju gantimu."  
Dia menelan kunyahannya. "Apartementku ada di lantai 1 kamar no.35 gedung ini. Sandinya tanggalku lahir, 301295." Aku membulatkan mata tak percaya. 'Ternyata, selama ini dia tinggal di gedung apartement yang sama denganku.' Teriakku dalam hati.  
"Ternyata, selama ini kau tinggal di gedung apartement yang sama denganku? " dia hanya nyengir tanpa dosa.  
"Geurae, geurae...aku akan ambilkan baju gantimu untuk hari ini. " ucapku sambil berjalan menuju pintu. Setelah aku menutup pintu dari luar, aku membukanya lagi. Aku menyembulkan kepalaku di celah pintu.  
"Tae, jangan habiskan kuenya. Aku belum makan sama sekali. "  
"Nde. "  
Aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar apartement Taehyung. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Taehyung, aku langsung menekan password dan masuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian Taehyung. Aku kasihan padanya, masa menginap di apartementku menggunakan pakaian yang aneh bagi namja kebanyakan seperti itu, hanya pakai boxer lagi. Ketika aku memasuki apartement Taehyung, satu kata untuk itu. Wow. Karena apartement namja kebanyakan itu kotor, kumuh, sampah dimana-mana. Tapi, apartement Taehyung berbeda, ini bersih, rapi, tertata, dan wah... Tapi aku tak bisa terus-terusan mengagumi apartement Taehyung, aku bisa kesini lagi kapan-kapan. Aku tak tega Taehyung memakai baju kesayanganku. Ralat, maksudku aku tak rela. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju lift dan kembali ke kamarku. Saat aku sudah kembali dia sudah duduk manis tanpa menjumputi kue lagi, Dia hanya menatap televisi tanpa minat. Saat aku menutup pintu dan berbalik, dia sudah berada didepanku.  
"Gomawo, Jungkook-ah." Ucapnya lalu mencium pipiku sekilas. Lalu, dia mengambil paperbag berisi pakiannya yang kubawa. Aku hanya bisa terpaku. Panas kembali merambat dipipiku, perutku lagi-lagi tergelitik entah untuk keberapa kali. Setelah aku sadar dari lamunan, aku langsung menghampirinya yang sudah duduk kembali di sofa.  
"Ganti bajumu dulu sana! Aku tak rela melihatmu menggunakan baju kesayanganku. "  
"Eh? Bukannya kau tadi yang menyuruhku untuk memakai bajumu? "  
"Nde, aku menyuruhmu memakai bajuku, tapi bukan yang ini. Yang kumaksud baju untuk laki-laki itu bajuku yang warna merah yang ada tulisannya Thailand. Bukan yang gambarnya Hatsune Miku. " dia hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu melenggang pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sambil menunggunya kembali aku menyemil kue macarons dan choco cookies dan meminum susu cokelatku, 'Kurasa, aku tak bisa menulis diary hari ini. Taehyung masih disini, nanti kalau dia melihat mati aku.' batinku sambil mengunyah macarons. Beberapa menit setelahnya, Taehyung kembali dengan kaus oblong putih polos dan celana hitam tipir selutut. Kami menonton televisi sambil bertanya-tanya masa kecil. Sungguh perbincangan yang ringan tapi menyenangkan. Aku juga jadi tau kalau dia berasal dari Daegu, dia merantau ke Seoul karena mendapat beasiswa bersekolah di Bangtan SHS, beasiswa itu adalah hadiah juara 1 olimpiade fisika. Kami mengobrol sampai tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.30PM. Ini artinya sudah waktunya tidur. Aku ingin mengajak Taehyung untuk tidur. Saat aku baru akan menoleh kearahnya, kepalanya sudah jatuh menyandar pada bahuku. Dia tertidur. Aku mencoba membangunkannya. Saat ia membuka mata, dia hanya menatapku dengan mata sedikit tertutup.  
"Jja, Taehyung. Tidur di kamar, jangan disini. Nanti kau masuk angin." Dia hanya mengangguk dan berjalan gontai menuju kamar. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dia langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Sedangkan aku menggelar kasur lipat itu di lantai, lalu bersiap tidur disitu.  
"Lho? Kook? Kenapa tidur dibawah? Kenapa gak tidur diatas? "  
"Aniya, kan kau sudah tidur disitu. "  
"Lho? Wae? Tidurlah disampingku. " ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disampingnya.  
"Shireo! "  
"Jungkook~ ingat perjanjian kita~"aku menggembungkan pipiku. Sebal. Aku mendudukkan diri dipinggir kasur. Aku menoleh kearahnya, dia masih menatapku.  
"Kajja, Jungkook. Tidurlah. "  
"Shireo! "  
"Ayolah, Jungkook. Aku mengantuk. Memangnya apa susahnya tidur disampingku?"  
"Tidurlah sendiri. Aku ingin tidur dibawah. Nanti aku kau apa-apakan."  
"Tidaklah, tak mungkin. Ayolah..." aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah, mengacuhkan dia yang sedang berbicara. Mengambil semua bantal yang ada disana, membawanya kembali ke kamar.  
"Lho? Jungkook? Kenapa kau membawa semua bantal itu kemari? " tanyanya begitu aku masuk ke kamar dengan tangan penuh dengan bantal.  
"Bukan untuk apa-apa. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. " aku menjawab sambil menyusun bantal-bantal itu membentuk benteng.  
"Eh? Berjaga-jaga dari apa? Kan ada aku disini. Lagi pula mana bisa kau berjaga-jaga dari penjahat hanya dengan bantal?"  
"Sayangnya, penjahatnya itu kau. Aku takut kau macam-macam. Jadi aku membawa banyak bantal untuk membatasi area kasurku dan kasurmu." Dia hanya mengerutkan dahinya sejenak, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai. Dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendekat padaku.  
"Wae? Kau ingin aku melakukannya? Hm? " dia mulai mendekat padaku. aku dengan sigap mengambil bantal didepanku dan memukul wajahnya dengan bantal.  
"Aww...itu sakit. "  
"Makanya, jangan macam-macam. "  
"Geurae, geurae...Jja tidurlah." Dia kembali pada posisi sebelumnya dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Aku ikut merebahkan diriku.  
"Jungkook-ah. " aku hanya menjawabnya dengan dengungan.  
"Hari ini hari apa? "  
"Kamis. Wae? "  
"Aniyo... Kook? Sabtu kita libur, kan?"  
"Hm...Nde. Wae? "  
"Jja, jalan-jalan. " Tidak. Jangan lagi. Pipiku memanas lagi, ada apa lagi ini. Aku hanya menatapnya lekat-lekat dalam diam. Kurasa, dia merasa di perhatikan. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit-langit kamar padaku.  
"Kau mau? Tidak? " Aku bingung. Tapi, ini kesempatanku untuk dekat dengannya. Akhirnya, aku hanya mengangguk. Dia terseyum lembut kearahku.  
"Jja, tidurlah. Ini sudah malam. Besok kita masih harus sekolah. " ujarnya sambil mengusak kepalaku dengan sayang. Aku hanya menggumamkan 'Nde'. Dia langsung tertidur , menghadapku. Aku tersenyum tipis dan mengikutinya pergi menuju alam mimpi sampai fajar menyapa.

* * *

~TBC~  
Heuh...akhirnya selesai juga nih ff. Bener-bener, banyak banget kendala yang menghalangiku membuat ff ini. Ada yang mood otak gue kurang mendukung, ada juga sekolah gue ngadain classmeeting jadi gue fokus dulu ama classmeeting, trus habis classmeeting pulangnya gue capek gak bisa nerusin, ada lagi otak gak mau diajak kerja sama. Mentok. Ada lagi hati gue lagi gak mood. ada lagi waktu ngetik ceritanya, udah kurang dikit gitu ceritanya, eh laptop ngehang, hilang sudah apa yang sudah gue ketik. Untung itu cuma 1/6 dari keseluruhan ceritanya ini. Hah...bikin sebel...dan aku juga minta maaf karena gak bisa update cepet. Soalnya kuota aku habis, trus aku juga belum punya waktu untuk pergi ke rumah temen gue [(WiFi, temen gue) (Telcom)rumahnya]. Jadi gue belum bisa update deh...maaf ya...  
Saya harap cerita ini tidak mengecewakan, kalo memang kurang greget maaf ya. Ini karya dari seorang pemula, jadi maaf ya kalo jelek. Tapi, saya gak akan pernah capek ngingetin. Reviewnya ya! Saya mohon...review. apapun review dari readersdeul akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Makasih juga udah support. Makasih buat temen-temen sekolah gue yang mau baca. Makasih buat siders, meski kalian gak review tapi kalian sudah menyempatkan diri baca ff ini. Makasih banyak. Makasih juga buat readersdeul yang udah mau FnF. Makasih juga buat semua yang menyempatkan diri untuk RnR. Makasih banyak. Untuk chapter lanjutnya, aku harap bisa lebih bagus lagi. Jja, see you on next chapter. Salam dari author yang aneh bin ajaib, nyeleneh ini. Saranghae :* . Bye~...Bye~...


End file.
